


Summer of '69

by Quandisa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming of Age, Dom/sub Undertones, Dreams, F/F, High School AU, Leather Kink, Make Outs, Nuns, Recreational Drug Use, Spanking, angsty teen - Freeform, lesbians on motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: High schools sucks, then you die.Or do you?Come for the pre-lawbians, stay for adorable Rupphire.





	1. August

“Yeah, we've heard what's going round, but you can't take the Lions down. We don't play just for fun! We won't stop 'til we're number one! C’mon Lions! Fee fi foo-!”

The crowd in the stands roared a “fum,” and the girl with her books muttered her own answer, “dumb.” While the girls pumped their pom-poms, she turned from the thundering stands and climbed up the sunbaked slope back to the school. Every bray from the crowd knocked her brain in her skull. A poisonous fog drifted from the girls room; guess there was no hiding there.

Shadows snaked around lockers in the eerily empty halls. What was even the point of having a school if you waste a whole class period on splitter filled bleachers being told to be mindlessly happy for jocks in helmets? If there was still any justice in the world her sanctuary should be open. 

The doors opened wide, and greeted her with the warming scent of the dust of ages. Her shoulders shagged, her gait lengthened, as she sought a place to leave her burden. For once she had her pick. With so much time left before she thought she could sneak out, she decided to wander her sinful passion. Rows of books fell away as she glided to the back, but she heard something that froze her in her tracks. Whispers! People! The back of her neck burned, she wanted to flee, but she told herself she had as much right to be there as anyone else. 

A few calming breaths, and she pressed forward, if someone wanted to make trouble then she wasn’t going to coward to bullies!

“Aw, come on! She’s not gonna show! We should just go and watch the cheerleaders!”

“Fuck that shit! The sun makes you bald, and I have a fucking headache!”

“Aw, poor baby, you on the rags or something?”

“I sure am. You want to fix it,  _ Peachy?” _

“Don’t call me that!”

“AAAAhhhh! I can’t take the pressure! This was a bad idea! Let’s go! I’ll just crawl into a corner and die!”

“Rubes,” someone sighed.

When she rounded the corner, it was the Diesel Dykes. It was her first time seeing them up close, and they were just as surprised to see her. But her attention went to the girl huddled up on the floor.

“Is your friend okay?”

“Rubes? Yeah, she’s just a wittle nervous,” teased the large one with wild orange curls.

“Yeah, we’re waiting on someone. You need something, princess?” Asked the skinny blonde. 

“Simply looking for government books.”

“How ambitious, which one?”

“I like to browse.”

“Well, pardon us.” The blonde kicked off the shelf and moved closer to her friends.

The prospect of being watched wasn’t thrilling, but they didn’t see half as intimidating as they seemed at a distance. They seemed happy to ignore her while she scanned over the books she had already read in three years.

“What if she decides she hates me?!” groaned someone.

“Pst! You two have been friends since diapers, it’ll be fine! And if not, you’ll die a virgin.”

“But I don’t-! No! That’s not it! I just can’t imagine life without her!”

“Gawd, Rubes! It’s a date, not marriage.”

“I know, but this one moment will either guarantee my happiness forever or crush me like the bug I am.”

This was very odd talk for friends.

“You are such a drama queen,” someone said agast. “Here, I’ll show you how bad it can be.”

Suddenly, an arm was over her shoulder and a warmth radiated over her back.

“Hey cutie.” The voice whispered in her ear.

“That’s not my name.” A book was taken down for inspection.

“Then why don’t you drop your name and your digits so I know who I’m taking to dinner?”

It was a book she hadn’t read, so she neatly removed the offending arm.

“I don’t know, but I’m sure there’s plenty of people with your mother’s name. Maybe you’d know her name if you weren’t being such a hoodlum.” 

“Hoodlum? Who’s a hoodlum? Just us and you here, cupcake. And that book is twenty years out of date.”

That took her aback, but it had to be a bluff.

“So that something you two have in common.” She retorted and retreated to her table.

“See, Ruby? Total and udder rejection, and I lived to tell the tale.”

“That’s just some random skirt. I’m talking about the love of my life.” Ruby moped.

“Correction; a smart, cute skirt. I’m so wounded I might cry all night. Or get shit faced.”

“You guys are no help! I’m going to die.”

“Well, I did everything I can think of. Peaches, you go hit on the bobbie and get rejected.”

“Za-Za, she’s glasses! You know I’m not into that. She probably paid ten cents for those coke bottoms!”

“You need to learn to appreciate all kinds of chicks. This is why you’re a basic dyke.”

“If being basic is wrong, lock me up.”

Turned out the book was twenty years out of date. A bitter disappointment, but she couldn’t go back. 

“Why don’t we grab some grub-?”

“No! I can’t leave! What if she comes and I’m not here? Then she’ll think I hate her, and she’ll hate me! And then I’ll turn into a slug!”

“Hey! Upgrade from bug.” Shrugged Za-Za.

A pitiful groan followed, so homework was taken out.

“Girl, I can’t stand much more of this! Do something!”

“I did! Alright,hmm. Hey Ruby, wanna read some fairy tales?”

“.... One with princesses and knights?”

“Is there another kind?”

So there they sat for an hour. A tired brunette stabbing her homework, and a gang reading a romance between a brave knight who protects the fair princess. As irksome as it was, it was amusing to hear the two larger girls play roles, and the little one cheer excitedly. When the bell rang she left with mixed feelings. Relieved to be alone, but curious as to how the story ends. 


	2. Shots Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's smoke clearing.

The mornings were tore through by the wrathful summer sun, only to be quelled by the caress of night’s cooling embrace. While it sounded pretty, it was damn annoying. There was no leaving the house without a sweater, but it was useless once inside, and luscious on the scorching walk home. 

Resting her chin on her fist, she looked out the window searching in vain for the first hint of autumn's arrival and some semblance of sanity. While algebra wasn’t her strong point, she didn’t need an hour and half of someone explaining the same thing. It was late, and hours since she last had coffee, nothing was in favor of her staying awake.

There was an explosion in the hall, then another. It sounded like gunfire. Shouting could be heard. The teacher ordered the class to stay put and rushed out. She waited a minute, then stood and walked to the door while her classmates buzzed. A simple push of a button was all that was needed to lock the door, then she flicked off the lights for good measure.

“What are you doing?! You just locked the teacher out!”

“If there is someone out there with a gun do you think our teacher can do anything about it? Any of you? And if they just out there shooting at random, then I doubt they want to mess with an empty locked classroom. So are we all going to announce we’re here, or our we going to sit quietly until someone comes up with a better plan?”

Her flat deliver chilled everyone, and they sat in silence, ears straining to interpret the sounds from the hall. She leaned next to the door, crossed her arms, and stared at the reflection of the door’s window in the degree hung over the teacher’s desk. Some girl started crying, a sob snowballed into uncontrollable sobs that would only quieted when being muffed by a shoulder. 

Everyone jumped and some cried out when the door knob was tried, the demanding knocks that superseded it. She had seen the teacher, but waited to make sure it was safe, then unlocked the door. 

“Why was this door locked?!”

“It sounded like a dangerous situation. A locked door was our only defense.”

“It is against school rules to lock a door without an adult in the room! Miss Zandra, you can march you and your attitude to the principal’s office!”

“For what?!”

“And you can get your hearing checked at the nurse!”

Sensing it was a fight she was destined to lose, she gathered her stuff, and took the office note.

“I’m very disappointed in you.”

“The feelings mutual.”

There wasn’t any point in visiting the principal. She had done nothing wrong, and he was probably very busy. If the teacher gave her any trouble a call from her dad asking why a teacher abandoned their students in a potentially dangerous situation in an open classroom with no instructions other than be killed quietly.

“Stupid,” she informed the lockers. 

Rather than risk being caught without a pass she made her way to the nearest exit, and found herself standing on the side of the school. Couldn’t go home. Beating her grade school sister home would raise eyebrows. So where to go?

Her stomach sang it the song of its people.

“Oh Yeah.”

She had skipped lunch in favor of outlining an essay.

“Are you a plant?”

Startled, she whipped around and found the blonde gang member snuffing out a smoke.

“What?”

“You’re starving, and standing like a sunflower like you can photosynthesize.” 

“I’m simply pausing for thought! You should try it sometimes!”

“Nah, I don’t want my thoughts to catch me. Unless you want a monitor to escort you back you should join me over here.”

Zandra moved out the sight of the door.

“I shan't be joining you as I have no interest in being with a class cutter.”

“Oh my! I’ve offended her majesty!” The blonde gave a mocking bow. “And pray, what brings you out of class, princess?”

“I was kicked out.” She said flatly, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

“Kicked out? Oh, I need to hear this! My poor Honey Bunny has been starved for good gossip. I’ll treat you to some grub, and you can tell me what you could have possibly done.”

“I don’t want your food.”

“Well that’s good, since I was going to take you to a drive-in half a mile that way. Unless you have somewhere better to be.”

A meal would help the walk home, and she didn’t want to risk a run-in with a monitor.

“Fine.”

“Chill, my bike is just over there.”

They moved to the student parking lot. The idea of this wanna-be tough chick on a newsy bike was amusing until she see saw it.

“A motor bike?!”

The blonde stretched out her impossibly long leather clad legs over the seat of a rough looking motorcycle.

“It’s hard to pick up hotties on a trike.”

“I am not getting on that thing!”

“Hey! I don’t care which pillow fort you’re the princess of, nobody talks about Lover that way!”

“What?”

“Her name is Lover! And I’m an excellent driver!”

“Statically that’s unlikely. It doesn’t even have seat-belts! Statistics show that vehicular fatalities are reduced-”

“Yeah, I got a bike because I’m so worried about living to see thirty. It’s a two minute drive and you won’t have to worry about getting caught. Now do you trust me or not?” She held out a hand.

“No.” Zandra flatly answered. “But I’m hungry, and you’re paying.” Like she had observed so many times, she tucked her skirts between her legs, and sat to the side behind the driver.

“Do you plan to hold on with your butt cheeks?”

“Well, what am I suppose to hold?”

“Looks like you just got me. I promise I don’t bite.” She shot a dazzling smile to show off her teeth.

Zandra threw her arms around her. “Oh, let’s just go!” 

“You didn’t say please.”

“Please!”

“Well, since you asked so nice.”

The engine sputtered to life and they were off at a bumpy, but slow start. Zandra held on tight, but only worried about her skirt flying up or getting it caught it the machine. Other than that it was thrilling. They coasted at a slow speed, but hot breath of summer spiced with the dry scent the first falling leaves. For the first time in her life she wasn’t thinking, she was just feeling, and it was a revolution. 

*****

“That bitch! We’ll sue!” A chunk of fry escaped to be with the ants.

“That takes money. I don’t have it.”

“No, you sue and then get the money!”

“I can’t sue the school district.”

“You’re right. You’re a minor. Your dad can.”

“No! It’s the principal!”

“We could sue him so he has to wear his boxers!”

“Ew!” 

“Down with the system! And finish that milkshake!”

“Geez, I told you I’m not used to sweets.” 

“Strawberry for life,” the blonde declared. “Oh ‘ello! ‘Ello! Wot’s all this then?”

Zandra looked behind her and caught sight of scarlet headband slipping behind a wall.

“C’mon, Sandy let’s go investigate!”

“Oh I don’t want-” her arm was grabbed and she was pulled to other side of the driveway in time to see Ruby place an aster crown on Sophie’s head, who beamed as if she was the queen of hearts. It was a foreign expression to Zandra’s eyes, who had spent many advanced classes with the petite girl. Sophie was like a lost princess from a distant age and land who had to escape revolution and ended up in this backwards spit water, resigning herself to sit in the back of a class with a book and her thoughts. On the rare occasions Zandra had the privilege of hearing her speak it had been an a soft, firm tone that provided deep insight on the subject being discussed. It was this behavior that had earned a wide berth from their classmates. She couldn’t recall ever seeing Sophie with any friends, just her books. 

“Stick ‘em up! I’m taking you in for truancy!” The blonde stuck up her fingers. Ruby reacted by standing in front of Sophie, with on arm hold her back and one fist up, until she saw who it was.

“Geez! You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Ruby, you should know Zareen’s voice and propensity for folly,” Sophie soothed. “I didn’t expect to see you Zandra.”

“Well-”

“Wait! You’re name is Zandra!”

“Ye-”

“You said it was Sandy!”

“I said people call me Sand-”

“Zandra demands a cool nickname!” Announced Zareen. “It’s so old fashioned that it’s cool!”

“I really don’t care. “What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet,” quoted Zandy.

“In real life, unlike in Shakespeare, the sweetness of the rose depends upon the name it bears. Things are not only what they are. They are, in very important respects, what they seem to be,” replied the blonde.

“Humphrey?!” Zandy cried. “That war happy hypocrite?!” She was shocked such a punk could pick a quote from the vice president of all people. 

“Zareen has a love of politics,” Offered Sophie, who was holding Ruby’s arm.

“Zareen is a far more respectable name than Za-Za.

“I didn’t think you one to cut class, Sophie. What are you doing here?”

“Sophie the smartest! She predicted a gunman was going to the school, so she got me and we hid out here!” Bubbled Ruby, beaming at the girl.

“Oh please. Bobby’s a drunk who got stood up last night. I saw him grab his gun from his trunk last passing period. He never could stop himself from being a fool. There wasn’t any point in going to a class that’s going to be held up for police investigation.”

“Sophie’s the smartest girl at school! No! The whole world! She always knows stuff about people just by looking at them!” Ruby gushed.

“Ruby, please.” The girl with long locks squeezed her friends arm as her cheeks reddened. “It’s just logic and observation. Both Zareen and Zandra can do it too. But I am curious as to why Zandra is here, as she isn’t ill. Even if she was I’d suspect she’d still stay in class.”

With a sigh Zandra retold her story, now adding her deal for food. Like Zareen, Ruby was indigent on Zandra’s behalf. Sophie was more thoughtful, and held her hand to her chin a while before speaking at the end of Ruby’s rant.

“If you want my advice, you would do well to tell your parents. It seems the teacher is embarrassed at their on shortsightedness and merely wants someone to shift guilt on. I wouldn’t worry about the principal, in the light of the circumstances, he probably would have dismissed on anyway. His usual fair is to send someone home early and have them do a week in detention with a written apology letter to the teacher. If you want to fake it for the teacher. I would have done the same. Or let the linebackers in my class tackle the offender. They’re good boys.”

“If someone tries to pull a stunt like that again, you just call me! I’ll protect you! I’ll bash them in good!” The air was subject to a few swings, and jabs.

“Not me!” Zareen declared. “I’m hiding in a closet. Room for one more.” She leaned into Zandra.

“Then pick someone from your class, and get off me. It’s hot. I don’t know how you can stand that leather jacket.”

“I only take it off to make love.”

“That explains the smell.”

Sophie checked her watch. 

“You better get going, Zandra. School just let out.”

“Oh, you’re right! I have to watch my siblings, and I’m further away from the school!” Her head snapped around like a convent hearing sirens.

“I’ll give you a ride, sweet cheeks. I’ve got to grab Peaches at the school.”

The brunette bounded for the motorcycle. “Well, c’mon! Hurry up!”

Zareen chuckled. “Yes?” She asked the couple. “They’re all scared at first and then they can’t wait for more.”

Ruby pushed Sophie behind her. But, Sophie cupped a hand over Ruby’s ear and whispered something that had the relied up girl blushing and flustered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lived through active shooters.


	3. Dating Those People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyan thinks he's on a date.  
Sophie knows she is.  
Reenie wants to score.  
Zandy is confused.  
Peaches is endlessly amused by human suffering.

“So then I discovered that the salt of the fry and sweetness of the milkshake combine into the perfect flavor combo!” The boy eagerly held up his culinary masterpiece.

“Uh huh.” Zandra’s own fries had gone cold as she watched the cook and the waitress quibble back and forth in the language understood by diner folk alone. But a thread of a new conversation caught her ear. It was hard to pick out which voices responded to which. Kyan seemed perfectly able to carry on both sides of their conversation. She briefly wondered why he even bothered to invite her to the diner to discuss Sunday’s sermon if he was just going to prattle on about everything else in the world without actually asking her opinion. Not that this was any different than any other time of her life. People talk, and she listened. Why did she think being part of a smaller group would elevate her worth?

“My dad says there are many male chefs that are renowned the world over. Wouldn’t that be cool? To be married to a famous, rich chef who could create new dishes every night? My mom is always saying how-”

“So, what did you want to do, ya know, um, after dinner? Not that we have to do anything! I could walk you home and-”

“Ruby, you’ve wanted to take me to that zombie film since July. You have the tickets in you pocket.”

“How did you know?”

“You’re fingering them. You always finger something when you think of me.”

“Aw. You must think I’m dumb.”

“Who said that?! You’re not stupid! You caring, compassionate, dependable, and amazing! I wish I could express myself as freely as you.”

Obnoxious motors roared into the parking lot drowning out all conversation. It drew her attention back to her table mate.

“Oh geez, it’s  _ those  _ people. I really don’t know why they think anything they do is acceptable. I hope the owner kicks them out. Really, they have no business…” Kyan ranted on. But Zandra was focusing every sense she had had, save her eyes, on the newcomers.

“There’s the love-doves! Aw, ain’t they da sweetest? Hey Rubes, ain’t ya gotta invite us to meet your girlfriend?”

“Cut it out, you guys!”

“Enchante, miss Sophie. I trust this no good punk is treating you well.”

“Zareen, Peach Aventurine, I expected you sooner.”

“Wait, did you invite them?”

“No, your friends were bound to come and “support you.” They have their reasons.”

“Some friends. Why don’t you two buzz off?”

There was a gasp. “Za-Za! Did you hear that?” Peaches sounded mortally wounded. “She wants us to buzz off! Us! Her friends! Some friend she is! Finds a dame and flings us aside like yesterday’s news! It is to weep!”

“Come off it, Rine. I see a booth with a great view.” 

“Sandy! Sandy, don’t look now but those hoodlums are coming over here! Don’t worry. If they mean to make trouble, I’ll protect you.”

Zandra gave Kyan an incredulous look, while two people passed their table, one in very tight leather pants who must have been trying to swing their hips out of joint as much as they were swaying them. 

They sat at the table behind Kyan. Zareen winked a gold eye at her. Zandra frowned at looked back at the boy whose repaired glasses kept slipping down their nose.

“If they make trouble, you just let me know. I studied fencing out of a book with a foreword from the captain of the queen’s guard himself in 1927. The trick is using...”

She wanted to go back to odd pair of friends. There was just something that wasn’t adding up, and she wasn’t able to put her finger on it. Voices melded into each other in a messy soup that she could dive straight into again. But now, a blonde was making strange eyes at her out of the corner of her eye. Features must have betrayed her growing agitation because Kyan stood and offered his hand.

“Come on, Sandy. I didn’t realize this had become an establishment of such degenerates.”

“It is getting rather late. I need to help Apa with his homework.”

They were no sooner out of the parking lot than Kyan starting his venting. Off in a corner was a familiar cycle. A curved tear-drop gas tank in faded, chipped flax; strong, yet delicate. 

“The nerve of those-those people!”

That power vibrating from her legs and up through her whole body making her brain melt.

“They choose to live like that! Who even does that?!”

Holding onto a curvy body that allowed maximum grip and a solid anchor. 

“We should bring it up to the pastor. If they don’t want to live like decent people then decent people shouldn’t have to suffer-”

“What is your problem?” Zandra snapped. “They went in. Sat down. What did they do wrong?”

“They’re not our people, Sandy. They’re different. They’re wrong!”

Zandra stopped walking.

“How?”

“They- They- You know!”

“What?!”

“They don’t date boys, Sandy!”

“So? Neither do I! We’re stupid teenagers! If I live to graduate it’ll be a miracle! Who needs a relationship to make things harder?!” Spinning on her toes she started for the diner again. 

“Sandy, wait! Where are you going?! I was walking you home!”

“Don’t bother! I don’t want to walk to someone who picks meaningless things to hate people about!”

Once in she phoned her brother to pick her up, and sat at the bar to puzzle out whatever it was that she was missing about this whole thing.

But it seemed someone had something else in mind.

“Woo! Glasses sent the square packin’! What happened? Did he ask to see your homework?”

Zareen made herself at home leaning against the counter.

“It’s no concern of yours. Why don’t you go back-” she looked behind them and could only see the red head waving at her. “Where did Ruby and Sophia go?”

“Oh, Sophie wanted to go for a walk, alone, at sunset, with Ruby, and Ruby’s chap-stick. You know.”

“Yes, it is getting chilly. I have to smear on jelly at night. I get horrible chapped lips. If she forgets hers again I could loan her some. I keep extra this time of year.”

“Oh, don’t think Ruby would like that.”

“They’re childhood friends, yes? Well, Ruby really should learn to not be so controlling. After all she has other friends. I’m not even saying I want to be friends, just that I can help. Very few people carry five tubes of chap-stick.” Her coffee arrived, and she poured extra cream in it.

“What planet are you from?”

“Pardon?” 

Zandra pushed her glasses up, and leaned towards the blonde.

“May I ask you something without insulting you?”

“Cotton, size eight.”

“What? Wait.” She shook her head as if shaking off a bad thought. “Your name. What does it mean?”

“Gold, baby. Like my carpet.”

“Huh?”

Across the room Peach hollered. “Leave that poor ribbon alone!”

All this confusing, mostly because everyone either said that she knew or looked at her like she understood what was being said, but it held the distinct cadence of something being unsaid and comprehension was impossible.

“No, dyke. I looked it up and all I found was Dick Van Dyke, and a definition about embankments used to control water.”

The blonde crossed her arms, mirth dancing in her eyes as she leaned over and whispered, “because when we walk up to the counter, it’s to get pie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But you haven't ordered anything."  
Defeated Reenie. Braying Peaches.  
Aw, that feels when you hit on an ace.


	4. Tricks and Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're up all night to get some!  
We're up all night for good fun!  
We're up all night to get lucky!

The biting wind sent people home early that Halloween, and while that was true of her little sister she was now muttering about the wasted evening to the sticky sidewalk looking for her old-enough-to-know-better little brother who had left with friends and not come back.

Down every street costumes dashed around. It was a strange tradition that she failed to understand. Princesses, trolls, angels, and devils. Every year until she turned ten her mother would ask what she wanted to be, and every year she’d get mad because there wasn’t anything she wanted to be. A tradition her youngest brother continued when he wanted to be a ballerina and their father threatened him with hell. 

“Jesus wore a robe,” She muttered as she realized she had been walking behind a southern belle and cowboy for a while. The belle in soft sky hues twirled a lace parasol and grabbed a twitching leather hand. It was cute. A couple holding hands under a half moon.

Shivers ran up her arm, so she grabbed it and tried to remember if she’d ever seen her own parents hold hands on a moonlit walk. If they had felt so close that fingers had laced and fallen to a swing with the synced movement of their hips. That was the sort of thing she hoped to have one day.

A fake greaser drove by on his hog.

The walking had taken her to the dinner. A good enough place to check and call the house. 

_ Just like a ghost, you've been a-hauntin my dreams _

_ So I'll propose on Halloween _

_ Love is kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you. _

Couples plastered together moved with the low jazzy beat to the cat calls of the ghouls with their beers. She tried to ignore the lewdness and get to a phone, as no one in the crowd had seen her brother. Her mother informed her that her brother had just gotten home and was being set straight. Zandra promised to head home.

Leaving the place was the easiest thing she’d done all week.

_ Gray, gray, my life is gray _

_ Cold is my heart since you went away _

_ Red, red, my eyes are red _

_ Crying for you alone in my bed _

_ Green, green, my jealous heart  _

Someone was singing along. Or a talented cat was being strangled. It sounded like coming from a run down chop shop. The sign was in round font that had rusted off in a few places. Violets bobbed their heads under an orange lamp outside the open garage. Someone was on the ground under a bike, another was shuffling back and forth with a bottle to the tune.

Back at the diner a couple was leaning against the wall undoing each other. A hand down pants, another over a breast. If only lightning would strike. With a sudden convention she stomped over to the pair.

“Is that, “What Child Is This?”” She demanded.

“No, it’s “Greensleeves,” and I’m a damn princess!” Peaches curtsied and spilled her drink. “Shit! I told you this nerd music would summon them! God, Blondie!” The dust was kicked on her way to get more.

“Yeah, ‘cause I control the radio! And you love that ren-fair shit!

“ “Oh, princess, we can’t! The guards will be here any second! Hold me! Hold me and never- oof!” A wrench was dropped in her lap. 

“Boo, you bean flicker.”

“Rug rat!”

“Pillow Princess!”

“Oi! No!” Zareen pulled herself the bike to wave the wrench. “I can guarantee that never happened!”

“Because she slapped your tits. You failure.”

“At least I don’t steam roll them like pizza on Friday. Ladies, are like a fine cup of tea.”

“Too hot for you.” Peaches tipped her bottle.

Once again the conversation went over her head. 

“I’m sorry, but what’s the joke?” She asked.

There was a pause.

“I guess we are, since it’s Halloween and we’re dateless.” Peaches sighed.

“Speak for yourself. I’m under the hottest chick in the school, and I’m all up in her business.” 

“Bikes don’t count, you dyke.”

“That’s because you’re jealous. Why don’t stop being a leaking dyke and offer the glasses a drink?”

“You sound like my mom.”

“ ‘Cause I was at your house last night.”

The red head stuck out her tongue, before turning to the girl in coke bottle glasses. “You want something cold?”

“No, thank you. I don’t drink.”

“Who turns down root beer?”

“Root beer? I thought-”

Peaches huffed towards the garage door.

“Word to the wise,” Zareen whispered. “Peaches don’t like alcohol. Her old man hits the sauce and then anything with a mouth. It’s a sore spot.”

Just as Peaches returned with a drink, the final trio member floated to them. Ruby was dressed like a cowboy, had the stars in her eyes, and held a hand to her cheek.

“Looks like someone got lucky,” the blonde teased.

“Ooo! Girlie got some lip action!” Peaches smacked Ruby’s back. 

“I’m never washing my face again,” Ruby sighed dreamily. 

“Then you’ll never get sugar again. Hey, Peaches, why don’t you tie a string to this one and make sure she doesn’t make it into the stratosphere. I’m gonna curl the dink.”

“Don’t call me Peaches! Come on, lover boy. I’ll make sure no one turns you into a dog.”

Zandra watched the friends down the sidewalk. Half a portrait she could see. In her hand she twisted the bottle between fingers. When she looked, the blonde was on her back, working on the bike. 

It had grown cold enough that she wished she had her sweater.

“So?” She crossed her arms.

“So.”

All this stalling was infuriating. 

“I’m waiting!”

“I can see that.”

“You’re being rude!”

“Then leave.”

That was the most sensible option but a nagging feeling told her if she did she couldn’t come back, and this thing every talked about without naming would continue to exist.

“I’m not doing that until someone explains it to me.”

“Look, you can stay here and I can tell you what you don’t want to know, or you can twirl your tight little butt around, go home, and sleep with sheep.”

“I’m not known for sleeping.”

“Okay. One question. That’s all you get tonight. If you want more, then,” she slid out and sat up, giving a devilish grin, “you’ll have to track my perky ass down.”

She had to filter through everything and pick the most pressing.

“Why don’t people like you? I can see you are all a bunch of punks, but I don’t see anything that bad.”

Zareen sparked up.

“Except for that.”

The cloud was expelled towards the ground.

“We don’t want to grow up to be mommies with husbands. I’m taking this baby on the road as soon as I graduate, and that’s where I’ll live. Peaches will live on the beach. And Rubes, she’ll be wherever Sophie is.”

“That doesn’t explain why people hate you.”

“They hate what they don’t understand.” Amber light from the fag end flared, illuminating her sorrowful eyes.

“Maybe that’s because you choose to speak cryptically instead giving it straight.”

“Alright! Alright!” She threw her hands up and stood, dusting the dirt off her tight pants. “You’re a sneaky one, Miss Lawyer. I like sneaky, bookish girls.”

“I never expressed an interest in law.”

“Sure you did. And you need to work on a lot before you’re ready.

“Now, if I tell you, you won’t believe me, but if I give you a piece of the puzzle you’ll work it out.”

The biker shifted on her feet, Zandra’s heart sped up. 

“I’m not closing my eyes,” the nerd informed her.

“That’s fine. Now I am a girl. Yes?”

That raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“And you,” Zareen pointed. “Are also a girl.”

“Correct.”

“So why did I do this?”

Hooking a finger under the brunette's chin, she turned her head pressing her lips into the hers. Hard, then feather soft.

“Thanks for the treat, trick.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Consent is sexy, but these are dumb kids. Dumb kids are going to be dumb kids. Just pretend you're a 1956 father and go, "So she got kissed! No one died! By a girl?! Death to all!!!"   
You know.. reasonable.  
I hope this didn't come across as "fic-y" with the music, but these should be well know songs and I feel they add a lot to the story even if you don't know what they sound like. Like totes trust me, I built so much meaning in this. But I love Spooky. I do. Go listen to it. It's the song you make out with your first goth chick to.  
Leave your predictions below for how Dandy-Zandy will reacty!


	5. Kissing with Jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There have been five great kisses since 1642 B.C. "

Sleep was like a summer camp best friend you hugged a promise to write and never saw them again. On your distant death bed you’ll wonder what happened to your BF of two weeks. 

_ Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss! _

_ Why would a girl kiss a girl?! _

Random scraps of paper stuck out of books and fluttered in the breeze from the cracked window like feathers. 

Romeo and Juliet: kiss of Death.

Gone With The Wind : Male Dominance. 

Peter Pan: Kisses are buttons and Acorns, tokens of remembrance. 

“ ‘There have been five great kisses since 1642 B.C. when Saul and Delilah Korn’s inadvertent discovery swept across Western civilization.’ This doesn’t help!” All her research had to be done in secret. Lord only knows what would happen if her father caught her with books about kissing. The closest she could get was it was a cultural thing signifying friendship. 

“But we’re not friends!”

_ May she wants to be my friend? _

“But why that?!”

If one of them had been a boy this would be straight forward, but that was the problem! That scamp made it perfectly clear! 

“I hate everyone,” she muttered. 

“Oh good. I thought it was just yourself.” Out with a glass of milk was her younger but taller brother Apa. “Isn’t a little early for finals?”

“Apa!” She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. “Think very hard. Why do boys kiss girls?”

“Geez sis, don’t make me talk about that sort of stuff.”

“Listen you little punk, I learned anatomy changing your diapers. We shared a bath for three years. You woke me up to announce your balls dropping. I am your sister and you can’t shake me. Now talk!”

“Sandy, you’re scaring me!”

“I don’t need to sleep, Apa!”

“Okay! Okay! Lay off!”

The top was released.

“You get so intense ever since you started drinking coffee.

“So a fella wants to kiss his lady when he feels all...goofy. You know?”

“No. Details!”

“Suks! Guys get all goofy! They’re heads get screwing and they start liking chicks. Like how they look. Like how they smell. Like how they- Look! Guys like chicks, okay! And when a fella likes a chick they get goofy and start- start thinking about babies. And the first step to that is kissing! Fellas like kissing chicks because.. Because..! Oh I don’t know! I never kissed a girl! 

“Golly, sis, why you have to ask about this stuff?!”

The last of Zandra’s nails was chewed on.

“So it’s linked to reproduction. I’ve only looked at the social angle of it.

“Sandy? Is some fella making moves? Is it Kyan? You know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If a fella is moving and you don’t like it, you tell me. I’ll take care of him.”

“But reproduction isn’t possible in a homogeneous system. So without an end goal what’s the point?”

“Okay, I’m going to bed now. Please don’t creep into my room again. Last time I couldn’t fall asleep for worrying about Russians creating sleeper agents.”

*****

Across town some else was just getting into bed. Rose thorns dug into her jacket in the same ruts, the curtains were still light and moved to welcome her back. The room was case in deep shadows. That’s when she liked it the most. The lace dust covers, the jonquil sheets, none of that was her. The rough scratches on her hands stung, she balled her hands in fists regretting her nails weren’t as long as they used to be when the crescent scars in her palm were formed. How the rage would build in her and the blood would weep for her. 

That’s how she got into the biker circles.  _ I cry blood.  _ Bloody fingerprints. Now she had to wash up. Jacket hang up, only socks on, she tiptoed into the one bathroom across the hall, at least her mother kept the door that connected her bedroom to the bathroom closed.

The sting cleansed her. There was only a small high window so she couldn’t see the grit in her hair. By morning no one would comment on it. No one cared. An unfightable weariness weighed her down, and she sunk into her pillows. 

****

Class was in session but she didn’t feel like going. No one could control her, but if she wasn’t going to go why was she still in this boring empty hallway. Then a groovy pair of bell bottoms hugging a set of luscious hips for dear life passed her.

The hunt was on.

Sauntering behind the book carrying brunette she used her body to pin her against the lockers.

“Hey, hot mama. Don’t you know there’s a toll for being in the halls after the bell?”

A long side swept bang hid one of the gorgeous sea-blue eyes. 

“A toll? I paid last week!” She held her books tighter to her bosom.

“Well, that was last week, baby. The past is dead. We have to worry about tonight.” 

“But I already had lunch!” 

Zareen leaned it to her ear.

“I’m sure we can work something out.”

“Oh Za-Za!” The girl dropped her books, threw her arms around her neck and kissed her with all the passion of a thirsty lesbian. 

Zareen took two handfuls of cheesecake ass and kissed, licked and nipped her way into her mouth. Heat built as their bodies connected. Her hands itched to work the raised peaks that poked her own breasts. Carefully, she worked her fingers between denim and shirt, all while her groin ached for attention. 

“Hmm, Za-Za, we can’t Jesus is watching!”

“I doubt that,” she whispered breathlessly before kissing her blushing neck.

“No, He’s right there.”

“S’up dudes?” A male voice right behind her froze the blonde with her hand half in Zandy’s pants. She turned her head to see a Middle Eastern man in a robe waving at them. “It’s all cool. I’ll just watch the love.”

Zandy went back to kissing the Zareen’s temple.

“Woo! Hold it! I don’t want to finger a chick with some dude watching!”

“But Jesus said it was fine! Come on, big boy, show me what you were gonna do with that hand,” pleaded Zandy.

“Yeah, it’s fine, ‘cause sisters and junk.” Jesus was now eating popcorn.

“Zareen!” A shrill, nasally voice that curdled what was left of her desire rang out. “What are you doing with that girl and this renegade Jew?!”

“S’up. I’m Jesus.”

“You’re a disgrace! 

“Let’s go Zareen, you have to study for your sewing test!”

“Is Pearl going to watch us make out with Jesus?”

“No! No one is watching us make out! And I’m not studying for that because I took sewing in fourth grade!”

“Well! You just wait until your mother hears about this!”

“Am I going to make out with Pearl and your mom?”

“I’ll make out with them,” volunteered Jesus who paired his popcorn with wine.

“Shut up, sexy, stupid Zandy! 

“You!” She pointed at Jesus. “I don’t even believe in you, so get lost!”

“Aw, why you got to hate, man?” Jesus was wounded, and stood closer to Pearl who was on a merry-go-round.

“Zareen! You haven’t done your homework in eight years! We’re sending you back to kindergarten and being a virgin!”

“You can’t do that!”

Zandy and Jesus was making out on her bed.

“Hey! That is not very Christian, Jesus!”

“Zareen? What are you doing?”

_ Mother! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to Jesus everyone! Tickle that sub button if you don't want Pearl to send you back to being a kindergarten virgin!  
I like dream stuff, but Zandy's are way more symbolic. Reenie just has normal dreams. Who hasn't had a dream where your crush makes out with Jesus on your bed? But they all hit those core parts of her character that she swears she doesn't have.


	6. Grapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frogs, foxes, turtles, and squirrels! Oh my!

“Ee gawd, Heather! I totally saw you talking to Duke yesterday after school! You’re totally going out!

“No! He just wanted to ask about the homework.”

“Yeah, right! I bet when you walk the stage, it’ll be for two.”

“Sammy no! Even if we did, you can do stuff so that doesn’t happen.”

“Oh? And just why do you know that?”

“Slut!”

“Omigod, you’re right! Heather!”

“Shut up! You guys are so square!”

The mall was a bog of humanity. While her brothers were off being boys, she was standing between the food court and arcade. Her research had hit a dead end. Kissing was something that lead to reproduction, however reproduction was not always a desired end, despite the evolutionary need for offspring. Current theory was that the height of fertility in humans had been surpassed with advanced technology and the extension of education. Even now the reproduction duty of females hindered them from higher levels of education, and if they wished for a family it had to be delayed. It wasn’t possible to fulfill biological and intellectual needs at the same time. Why men didn’t have to suffer the same consequences seemed like a gross oversight to her. 

Her watch read half ‘til nine.

“This is ridiculous!”

Tired of being batted around, she went to the record store. The most likely place her brothers would be lollygagging. Smoke hovered on the ceiling, a swirling mass of clove cigarettes and incense. It made her eyes water. Teens coagulated by the new releases. 

_ People say "believe half of what you see _

_ Son and none of what you hear" _

_ But I can't help being confused _

_ If it's true please tell me dear:  _

Now she had to shuffle down the aisles keeping an eye out for two heads about to get an earful. She had just about gone through the whole store when she spotted Sophie and Ruby sharing headphones and looking…. Off.

_ I'm just about to lose my mind _

_ Honey, honey, yeah _

By the poster plastered pillar there was another set of girls also sharing headphones. Eyes sparkling with the smile that lit up their silly faces as they gushed about the band. But Ruby and Sophie weren’t giggling. The backs of their hands were just brushing each other, and they were looking up at nothing with a rosy tint on their cheeks. A finger twirled chocolate locks, and a fist opened and closed on a sweaty palm. It was like they were sharing a secret.

_ I bet you're wondering how I knew _

_ 'Bout your plans to make me blue _

The tumblers fell into place.

_ It took me by surprise, I must say _

_ When I found out yesterday _

Straightening her back she started towards the couple and ran into boobs. That wasn’t normal.

“Woah there, glasses! Where’s the fire?”

Peaches was holding Zandy’s shoulders.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to tell them something!”

“Well, they’re busy. You tell me, ‘nd I’ll get it to them.”

“No! They are confused! I need to set them straight!”

Peaches leaned down with a hard look.

“And I think they’re just the right shape. If you have a problem with that-”

“Are you threatening me?!”

“I don’t like “straight.” I don’t think it’s natural.”

“Peaches! Lay off! I’ll twink the fink. You put your arrows away and get your wings on!

“You, girlie! I need to smoke! Come.”

Zandy’s arm was grabbed and she was pulled backwards with an insistent pull.

“Unhand me! Unhand me at once!”

They were in a back room, then through a fire escape.

“I never agreed to any of this!”

With the door safely closed and locked behind them Zandy was released, and a lighter taken out. 

“You have no right! You can’t just drag people out in the cold!”

Steam and smoke coiled out of her lips like tears from a war widow.

“Drop it. Leave Sophie and Ruby alone. Next time I’m letting Peaches reason with you.”

“They are confused! It’s not supposed to be like that!”

“You’re the ones that are confused! You think that we’re like this for kicks?!”

“People weren’t designed for-!”

“Oh, you want to bring  _ God  _ into this?! Alright! 

“See it was  _ your _ God that made us like this! God makes two headed turtles! A freak of nature that doesn’t know which direction to go, and when it’s found everyone gathers around to mock it for how it was made! Something it didn’t get a choice about! Everyone jeers and hates the turtle! And when they leave the turtle is left thinking that everything they said was true, so it starts hating itself, because when the whole  _ world _ hates you why shouldn’t you?! The only hope it has to find other freaks like it! One-eyed squirrels, three-legged foxes, any other miserable mistake of God, just so we can pretend, for a brief moment that we are not utterly alone!

“Do you know what Ruby and Sophie have that  _ none  _ of us will have in our pathetic life-time? Happiness! They are happy with each other! They can pretend that there’s nothing wrong with them! That they could be loved as the fuck up person they are! 

“Your “helping” is a poison. It’d take away everything good in life and leave someone dead! 

The blonde took a pull on her light.

“And if you pull that shit again, I’m letting Peaches have you. Your ass doesn’t come close to how precious what they have is, or how much the rest of us need it! If we don’t see it with our own eyes, we can’t believe there’s hope,” Zareen bitterly spat, blowing a cloud to hide her sleeves wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

Somewhere the westminster chimes rang from the woods across the parking lot. The mall was closing. Polka Dots popped on the sidewalk. Small, infrequent things. 

Zandra turned and stared at the branches swaying outside of the halo of light above her head.

“Here.” She held out her handkerchief.

“I’m not crying.” The cloth was snatched away.

“Okay. You’re not crying.”

So Zareen stood on the edge of the overhang not trying to stop her non-existent tears, and Zandra stood not hugging herself because of a horrifying dread growing in chest, but because she was cold. Cars sputtered to life, the sprinkle lighting up in their headlights.

“You’re always smiling.”

“Yeah, well, an umbrella for rain.”

_ A smile for pain. _

“I’ve been trying. I just don’t think I have all the facts.”

“No shit, Nancy Drew.”

“It’s your fault.

“Right on.”

“I’m sorry. I have to meet my brothers.”

The girl started to walk despite her fogged classes.

“You’re not.”

“Pardon?” She turned back around, but Zareen was still in shadows.

“You’re not sorry. You don’t know what you did wrong.”

A large crowd was lumbering from the main door; she knew she couldn’t stay.

“No, but I’ve been told you should apologize when someone’s upset.”

“Book it, candyass. You’re cramping my style.”

When her brothers asked her where she was, she lied and said she needed the fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homosexual vibes are off the charts! May day! May Day! The ship is turning gay cap'tain! She cannot take anymore angst!  
*makes steering, flying, and crashing noises*  
Oh no! The sad is flooding us! Nooo!  
Go forth young officer! I must stay with the ship!  
Cap'tain! No! Save yourself!  
It's too late. I'm a fanfic writer. In these tears I was born, and so I will transform into a tentacle hentai monster and live in them.


	7. When The Night Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is that in Zandy's yard at this time of time? Why are they standing so close? Somebody needs to remind them of baby Jesus.

Like an opal on fine silk, the moon rose high in the crystal sky, far beyond the fog of smoke that swirled from the sea of chimneys. Most little ones were snug in their jammies gifted by grannies, bellies full with holiday treats. Lovers cuddled by the glow of their gay trees displayed in the neglected corner of their living rooms. The faithful stayed up with desperate goodwill in their hearts, and ancient hymns on their lips. On this solemn night one sat up alone in the window overlooking the cul-de-sac with a mug of apple cider. 

Zandra didn’t know why, but it felt like she was waiting for something. All the gifts had been wrapped with care, and ripped into with abandon. The great feast of a weeks preparation was now crammed into tupperware in the fridge to be leftovers to spare their mother a few days of cooking. It was the closest she ever got to a vacation.

The fire was quickly fading allowing the cold breath from the window to creep further in. Not that she minded. She liked the cold. She liked winter. Night time was the only time she could be alone in her house. 

It wasn’t that she hated her family, she loved them, but she needed to be alone to think and recharge. Her brothers joked she was a vampire and needed to drink blood to stay alive. A joke they couldn’t speak of when their father was home.

The brunette adjusted her glasses. Each year made the house smaller, and changed her. To compare her to the shy little girl she was when she first carried her teddy bear through the front door you wouldn’t believe the difference. And lately she hardly recognized the person she was becoming. Worse, she didn’t know if she was afraid or not. 

A sound bounced off the houses. The whine and sputter of a small motor. It wasn’t any of the neighbors. It was probably family visiting from a nearby town. This late, she doubted it was anything good. Mother always preached that nothing good happened after ten. She held her breath to keep the glass from fogging up so she could see the newcomer pass by. That’s what they always did.

But the pitch slowed, and a light rolled down the cul-de-sac searching for something. She stood and watched from the gap in the curtains. It was someone on a motorcycle. They stopped outside her drive, and studied the address on the mailbox, and the porch, before shutting off the engine, and dismounting. With fingerless gloves they flipped open the visor of their helmet, but the moon didn’t reach their face. Out of their jacket pocket, they pulled out a neatly folded handkerchief with blue-green embroidery. Zandra knew it at once, and rushed to pull on her coat and shoes, opening the front door just as the person was bending over to place the cloth under a corner of the welcome mat.

“What are you doing here?!” She hissed, stepping out, and pulling the door closed behind her.

“Nothing! I was just-! Here!” Zareen shoved the cloth in her face.

“It’s midnight on Christmas!”

“Oh really? I thought it was this was summer vacation! I’ve got my bikini on and was going to the beach!” Zareen retorted while being pushed to the back gate. 

“Why are you sneaking around, when you should be at home in bed?”

“Heater’s out. Thought I’d go around returning hankies hoping that some fair maiden would offer the warmth of her body.” Leered the blonde who jumped when her jacket was unzipped and hands pushed up under her shirt. “Hey! I didn’t take it officer!”

“You are cold!” She whipped off her scarf and wrapped it the biker’s neck. 

“Hey! I’m trying to give you back your stuff, not start a collection!”

Used to fussy younger brothers, Zandra adjusted the scarf and redid the scruffy jacket.

“How long have you been out?”

“I don’t know! A few minutes. A few hours. Who cares? My old lady doesn’t, so why should you?”

That took Zandra aback enough to remember it wasn’t one of her brothers she had just stripped and whose chest she had rubbed. Instead of the hardening of lean muscles it had been smoother. Softer? It was so brief she didn’t register it all. Now she regretted the opportunity to gather more data.

“It-it isn’t anything out of the ordinary to wonder about the safety of a young girl in a dangerous situation.” But those words didn’t seem so innocent on her lips. The space between them was not near enough for friends, but she was afraid it would betray the nature of the heat rising to her cheeks.

“Oh? And what’s so dangerous about you in your pjs, chickie?” The end of Zandra’s nose was gently flicked, and a powerful urge surged through her from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. And then her eyes were closed, her nose stung by the glancing blow, her lips might have puckered. She wasn’t sure. Her stomach flipped.

When she opened her eyes the same shock she felt was mirrored in honey eyes.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry! I-I-I-!” 

This time their noses didn’t clash. It was smoother, pleasant, a consuming experience that was more like a roller coaster than the car crash she was just in. It was the same thrill as being on the bike, but the embrace was reversed. How she regretted the bulk of her coat that dampened the sensation of arms around her waist. It was nothing like the hugs of her family, and she trembled for more. 

Then she remembered she was kissing.

A girl.

“Sorry!”

“Yeah-uh. I was getting warm. Because- your face… I need to split.” Zareen ran her fingers through her hair, a mess from Zandra’s arms, that had managed to get locked around her neck at some point.

“Wait! Are you going home?”

“Nah. Don’t feel like that mess. I’ll probably end up at the garage. Ruby keeps a mattress in the back for her old man.”

“That can’t possibly be warm enough. The snow’s three inches thick! Come inside get some leftovers in you and you won’t have to worry about rats running over your face.”

Zareen looked at her bike, then down.

Sensing hesitation, Zandra took her hand. 

“Come on. I don’t get to have girlfriends over much. My folks aren’t going to mind. I’ve got plenty of blankets, and central heating.” She leaned into Zareen’s ear. “And… there’s something I want from you.”

Zandra watched as her face was studied.

“Well, if it’d make you feel better.”

“Yes. You can move your bike back here. Then come through the front door. I’ll go set up my room.” 

Zipping back she focused on making a list of tasks to complete to the comfort of her guest and to minimize noise. 

First, the cushions was stripped from the sofa, and laided out on kicked clear patch of carpet and dressed with spare bed clothes. Then, she rushed back to the front door as Zareen crept in, to make sure it didn’t squeak, before rushing her to her room.

“Oh clothes! Let me-!” She went to her dresser.

“It’s fine.” The blonde tested the make-shift bed. “I’m more comfortable in my own clothes.”

“Oh okay. I’ll fix you a plate. Um, bathroom’s down the hall. There’s fresh towels if you want to freshen up. Be back in a flash!”

Since it had been hours since she had eaten, she warmed enough for two and washed up the pans before taking it back. She found the biker, haven removed her bra, redressing. It was brief, but she could see the bruise on her shoulder, and around her arm.

“Excuse me. Brought dinner. Hope you like mashed potatoes.” She passed the second plate before sitting on her bed. There were too many questions that she couldn’t ask. Too many things she couldn’t say. But something had to be said.

“So do you like music?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm Zandy....honey, baby. You felt up a girl, kissed her twice, and now she's braless in your room without your parents knowing. Is there something you want to tell the class?  
I will never apologize for antsy Christmas stories.   
You have no idea how close I was to turning this into a dance number. I found all my old romance numbers. I've had loving lawbians in my head all week!


	8. Bonus Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...teenagers are horny. I cracked the world's greatest mystery!  
Money please!

Girlish giggles floated through the air along with feathers who settled on satin sheets of rose and gold.

“Oh Zareen! I’m gonna get you!” Zandy laughed and her corkscrew pigtails laughed with her, bouncing as she swung her pillow, the soft gauzy fabric of her soft blue baby doll pajamas following the motion.

“Not if I get you first!” No fancy gown for her. Just bra and panties, and she was dangerously close to losing one of those. 

Giggles turned to shrieks as the bed rose with their sparring, throwing off their balance until they collapse into a panting, grinning mess of tangled limbs and feathers. Zareen was quick to grab hold of the slim girl, and hold her like teddy bear. 

“Oh dear, you got me! Now I have to give you whatever you desire!” Cooed the brunette who snuggled her firm breasts into Zareen.

“Whatever I want, huh? How about a kiss?”

“Like this?” 

Lips pressed softly into hers and the pleasure flooded her brain so her whole world was narrowed on a kiss, and warm body for her hands to drink up. But there were a few things stopping this from being perfect.

“What’s wrong?”

“This bra is chaffing me. Mind if I take it off?”

“Wouldn’t want that.”

But there wasn’t a hook in back. Or the side, the front.

“Damn it! How do I-? Don’t get the wrong idea! I know how to remove bras! I do it all the time!” She assured while wrestling with the fabric.

Zandy struggled. “I’m not wearing one.”

Zareen stared at the pointed fabric.

“Keen.”

“Need some help?”

“Um, yes. You just put your hands under there, and I’ll rip it off.”

“Sounds logical to me.” Zandy cupped her large, warm, dry hands over her sore tits. Why were they sore again? Oh yeah!

“We can’t fool around,” Zareen mourned as the bra was torn in two. “I’m on the rags.”

“Oh, well, there’s plenty of other things we can do,” she gently kneaded the mounds under her hands.

“We can?”

A nod.

“Oh! Then let’s start with the riddle of getting you topless without your hands moving,” smirked the blonde, moving closer.

“Zareen! What are you doing in there?!”

“Pearl? What is she doing here?!

“Keep your panties on! I’m fine! Go suck a tit!”

“Zareen, would you like to suck my tit?” Zandy asked.

“Yes. Yes, let’s do that, but while you play with my boobs.”

“Young lady! I’m getting your mother!”

“Pearl! Go the hell away! I’ve got four titties in here and the last thing they need is your frozen muff!”

“You’re late for school!”

“It’s spring break!”

“No, it’s not! Now wake up and get going!”

“I-!”

She woke up.

She was on the floor, but it wasn’t the garage. Then reality reformed itself. 

Zandra was sleeping in her bed, the sky was starting to brighten. A deep chill had settled around her. She brushed the hair out of her face. Besides bringing the doll her hanky back, she still wasn’t sure why she’d come here after the fight her folks had. Anywhere’s better than nowhere. But it was to nowhere she had to return. 

Staying as quiet as possible she finished dressing and opened the window. One leg out, she looked back on the sleep soft face. She never did find out what she had wanted. Couldn’t been anything after last night. Maybe the crazy chick thought Zareen could take her to the moon.

“Thanks, chicky babe.”

She was gone. Just an unlocked window, and tracks in the snow left behind.

And isn’t that the way it’s supposed to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I get my kicks. Reenie's wet dreams. I felt odd writing sexy things for the underaged, then a read a book with whole chapters about a disabled boy's boners and how he could only think of a hot chick as a pair of tits he wanted to suck. "I was only thinking about her boob. She was thinking about my life. I was the shallow one." It's being constantly being praised by libraries and schools for middle schoolers. I think I'm fine.


	9. Hookers, Fist Fights,and Dykes! Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You summarize it! I wrote it!

_ “The minute you walked in the joint, _

_ I could see you were a man of distinction, _

_ A real Big Spender, _

_ Good looking, so refined. _

_ Say, wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?”  _

The deadeyed woman sang while only moving in the second nature moves timed to the song. Even the high cut of their dresses didn’t seem to bother them. Hell, one woman sang and danced while keeping her cigarette hanging precariously out of her mouth until the last minute of the number. Clearly, this display was supposed to be titillating, but all she could thing of was how awful it must be for the women, that they were forced to sell themselves, and had done it so many times they’d died inside. It was a jazzy tune though.

Kyan chomped his endless popcorn. This whole thing was his idea. Said she looked blue, and a movie or two was just the thing to improve her mood. How could she turn it down? She did need a distraction. For weeks she had been mulling over the problem, and none of the solutions boded well. Despair, humiliation crept over her heart and tightened their hold every time she thought about it.

She had kissed Zareen, let her sleep over, and when she woke up the blonde was gone. Long gone. Just a unlatched window. Her family was none the wiser. So was she. She dug her nails into her arm, the physical pain chased the emotional.

_ “So let me get right to the point, _

_ I don't pop my cork for every man I see. _

_ HEY Big Spender, _

_ Spend a little time with me.” _

_ *** _

“That was fun movie, huh? I like all that dancing, but those girls skirts were far too short. Heh. I mean-with-and… Girls should wear what they want. Personally, I don’t care for those short mini-skirts. Respectably dressed girls are the ones for me. You know? Like my mom!”

It wasn’t late but it was dark. Dinner was probably put away, and so dinner out was expected, but the movie had only served to exacerbate her saturninity. The half witted, but well meant babble of her companion only added to the weight in her belly. 

“And she does this thing with her hair that makes it all poofy. I think you’d look good with it. You should come over and meet her. For hair tips! Since-”  
They were walking. Neither knew where to. The sidewalk must be in charge.

“-and dad says that’s just what women do.”

A group was approaching them from the opposite direction. Zandra recognized the tall figure of her brother and flagged them down.

“Sandy! Kyan! We were just out on the town. How was the movie?”

“Oh, it was fine. A musical.”

“Which one was it?”

“Sweet Charity,” Zandra replied.

Apa’s smile dropped and he looked to his friends who looked uncomfortable.

“My daddy says that movie’s got fast girls in skimpy dresses,” challenged Apa, who stood straighter in front of Kyan.

Kyan pulled his coat flat, and stuck out his chin.

“It’s a respectable film despite the base attire the Hollywood hussies wear. Right, sweet Sandra?”

Zanda was tired and hoping she could good home with her brother.

“I thought those were straight up hookers the way they danced in almost nothing, and smoked with all that make up. But what do I know? I only saw three pairs of panties.

“What?!” Cried Apa. “You showed my sister a dirty pic?!”

“I didn’t!”

“No one messes with Alpha Apa!” In a flash Kyan was sucker punched and Apa was holding onto his dear friend for life.

“Bobby! No! The cops! Don’t do it!”

“I have to Alpha! You’re too good! You’d never wail on a creep like him! Let me do this for you!”

“No man! He’s not worth it!”

Kyan was nursing a bloodied nose, Zandra was going to help with, but someone grabbed her was scarlet and cyan lights illuminated the pavement.

“Shit! We got to split!” 

“Billy take Sandy and go! I’ll stay will Bobby!”

“But what-?” Zandra was bustled away down the street and behind a building as the sirens grew.

“Sandy, can you get home okay? I’ve got to help!”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I just-”

“Great! Good luck!”

And Billy was gone. Apa was nursing Bobby somewhere the cops wouldn’t find them, and Kyan. Kyan was holding a broken nose, for what reason she didn’t understand.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen panties before.”

Huge arms encircled her, pinning her arms to her sides.

“Is that right, girlie? Well, come on in, and do tell!” Peaches dragged her back and set her in front of a broken sofa where Ruby was dancing like an inch worm on it while recounting some story, while Zareen bled the oil from her motorcycle. “Hey fellas, this girl’s seen some panties! She’s gonna tell us all about it!”

“But I was just getting to part where Sophie sneezed!”

“And it was the cutest sneeze ever. Like if a puppy from a doll shop sneezed,” intoned the friends in sync.

“Have I told you this one before?”

“Nah, but you’re the only person that finds the sniffs cute. Za-Za, why don’t you stop rubbing one out over there and listen to your glasses dirty talk?”

“Only need ears to listen, Peaches.”

“Don’t call me that!

“Rest your cheeks, nerd. We need a break from Mary Poppins over here.”

“Oh bully! You’re just mad because that-that-waitress dumped you. I’m the only one here with a girlfriend.”

“Does she know you’re dating?” Zareen asked.

“Um, well, you see, with the, and- I tried telling her! But we held hands a few times, and, and-!” Ruby turned bright red, twisted her body and held her burning cheeks. 

“You get any redder and Imma plant you and call you a rose.”

“Leave her be. She’s probably all excited because she got to hold the princess’s hair as she vomited.”

“Sophie doesn’t drink! Sophie is a lady! It’s only natural for a lady to give a kiss good night!”

The red head slapped her friend’s back. “Way to go! Little Ruby got her first kiss! We’ll make you a man yet!”

“Where?” demanded Zareen, who was now working on the bench behind them.

“On her porch.”

“No, where’d she kiss you, Ruby?”

Ruby shyly pointed on the apple of her cheek. Peaches slapped her forehead with a groan.

“That ain’t a kiss!”

“Is so!”

“Did you even kiss her back?!”

“I was supposed to kiss her back?”

“C’mon Rubes!”

“I was all goofy! Oh no! What if she hates me now?! She kissed me and I didn’t kiss back! I just floated off like a spaz! I gotta go do something!”

“But the dirty story!” protested Peaches.

“You know, you’re all a bunch of- a bunch of perverts! That’s what you are! Go sniff your own panties!”

“At least we have some,”countered Zareen who got a tongue stuck out before Ruby dashed off.

“I’m starting to think life is just a confusing series of circumstances that involves underpants and police,” remarked Zandra who didn’t know what to make of any of it.

“Way I see it, life is the trip from one hole to the next. Right, blondie?”

“Meh. I’m working. Leave me out of it.”

“You’re no fun. So what brings you to this part of town, square?”

Zandra gave up looking for a spot on the couch that wasn’t a lumpy mess.

“Oh nothing. Kyan wanted to see a movie, but all his friends bailed. I couldn’t think of a reason to blow him off and I needed to get out of the house.”

“And then you found out he wore panties!”

“How would I know that?

“No, we ran into my brother and his friends and got to talking about the movie, and they got into their heads it was a girlie show. Which I don’t understand. Yes, panties. I’m a girl. Seen them before. My purity is not sullied by seeing a black girl in bloomers. But Apa’s friend got hot, and decked Kyan in the nose. And now police for some reason. It was all very sudden.”

“You are a living rag, you know.” Peaches was disappointed. “A real drag.”

“Agreed. You tell the story Peaches.” Zareen seemed to be taking extra long at the table, but what did Zandra know.

“Hey, it’s not exciting, but it’s true!”

“Just feeling my whiskers, but which show was it?”

“Sweet Charity.”

“That sounds familiar. I’ll go check the sheets!” She was off and gone into the building before a protest could be made.

“Dumb ditz. We traumatized Rubes with that one the week it came out,” Zareen muttered to herself.

Zandra pushed up her glasses to study. It was freezing outside, and cold in the garage, but the blonde was in a stained white tee, with a pack of smokes rolled into her sleeve. Dirty and grime covered her backside, even the generous curve of her hips in her tight faded jeans. Her arms shone with sweat, lean, and toned. When they moved the jiggle of her chest betrayed her lack of bra. It was only natural, Zandra reflected, turning to the door. It’s cold, she’s with friends. Why not?

“You should beat it while the coast is clear.”

“Pardon?”

“Go! Scram! You didn’t want to be here in the first place. Go check on your boyfriend or whatever!”

“I don’t have a -”

“Yeah? Well, they’re like cats! You feed one once and you don’t think it’s yours but they show up horny at your back door every night! So congratulations on being straight! Go have two point three babies and live in a white picket fence house where you can be beaten in privacy!”

Zandra stood. 

“Have no idea what has you so upset, but I’ll remind you I’ve done nothing wrong. You’re friend dragged me here, and what I do with my life is my business.”

“Bullshit!”

“I beg your pardon!”

The tension in Zareen’s shoulder’s fell, she turned, sauntering over to Zandra, grabbing her chin.

“Oh I’ll have you begging alright, but not for a pardon, for release.”

A sweat broke out on her palms, and the words rang in her ears like she’d waited her whole life to hear them  _ just like that. _

“We have-We have unfinished business. And-and I intend to collect on what I’m-I’m owed.”

She leaned into Zandra’s ear.

“I don’t owe you shit! Pick your panties off my floor, and leave.” She turned and went back to the workbench leaving Zandra to calm her heart.

“You-You do to! Even if- Even if you hate my guts!” a prick at the corner of her right eye. “That was the deal! I let you stay and you do me a favor! I thought you were a woman of your word!”

A wrench flew into the wall, crashing with a terrific sound that caused the brunette to jump.

“I’m a no good punk! What made you think for one second I would?!”

The door to the shop opened and Peaches walked in on a woman on the verge of tears and her best friend ready to explode.

“What’s going on in here?! What did you do to Za-Za?!”

“I-I let her stay the night! Instead of sleeping on that rat’s nest, I gave her fresh sheets, and a warm place, in exchange for her taking me on a trip on her bike. Now she wants to back out!”

“Fuck you! Get out of our pad!”

“Z, is that true? I was surprised when I didn’t find you here.”

“Who cares? Toss the twig!”

“It’s true! Even if she ran out before dawn without telling anyone!”

“Fucking hell! She never shuts up! I’m taking the piss!” 

Peaches blocked the blonde’s exit.

“Give the skirt her ride.”

“Suck a clit!”

“Wait! Not now! I need her address set it up!” All this tension was killing Zandra.

“So give the girl your number!”

“Taco muncher! I need to pee!”

“It can wait! Give it, or I will and tell her to address them all to your mother!”

“Fine! You over sized dyke!” Zareen threw up her arms and retrieved a pen, before returning to Zandra. “Give me your arm.”

“Why?”

“Does this look like a paper-mill? No! Stop asking stupid questions and give me your arm!”

Coat removed, she rolled up her sleeve so the address could be written.

“There! Now can I piss, please?!”

Peaches bowed, and stood aside.

“Your throne awaits, you royal pain.”

She was still shoved.

Zandra got home late, but still before Apa. No one had heard anything and calls to his friends homes only yielded that all the boys were missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! That is a stripping song! Play it the next time you have to take off your shoes! I feel like it became a Choose Your Own Adventure, but it just gets gayer.  
I hope everyone's figured out how thirsty Sophie is, and how clueless Ruby is.  
Ruby: Your my waifu for laifu!  
Sophie: Rip my clothes off, tie me to the bed, twist my nipples, and fuck me to the Barney Song for 2 and half hours!  
Ruby:.....RIP


	10. Passing Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pen Pals or Pen Lovers?

_ Dear Laffy Saffy, _

_ I’m so happy that you liked the ducks at the park. I mean, i hoped you would since your dad has that duck room. <strike>Remember when we used to play in there and I said you looked like a duck? Well, I didn’t mean that in a bad way! You’re pretty like a duck! Because you have blue eyes, and ducks have blu-</strike> That was fun. I like ducks, and i hoped you would like the ducks. Which you did! So… Study da group? _

_ Your friend, _

_ Ruby _

_ Dear Ruby, _

_ Fate has crafted a divine wondrous and treacherous life for us starting from the first blush consciousness’s light on our innocent, blind eyes. It was the passion of you that set flame my own desires which would consume me. Without fear, I declare the only cure for the fever you have sparked in me is to drink deep from the virgin well betwixt your two hills and resides in that valley that grows the sweetest forbidden fruit that could save me from the monstrous hunger this burning has grown in me. _

_ I am at your mercy; mind, soul, and body. Your affections have me in bondage, and at any point, like next Saturday at half past ten when my parents are gone and I’m alone in my room sweating in my flesh, you could undo me. I could undo you. We can combine into one. Two stars that collide in ancient dance to become one dazzling star that draws dust together to form the very planets themselves. _

_ And Ruby, stop reading this aloud to your friends. Greetings Zareen, and Advent. My warmest wishes for your health. _

_ Eternally yours, _

_ Sophie _

_ Dear Zareen, _

_ As phones are luxuries that should be saved for emergencies, I am grateful you have allowed me to write to you to finalize the final details of our study sessions. I’m anxious to cause no worry on my parents part, so a weekend when the weather is fair would be ideal. We can meet at the library in the early morning so that we can devote as much time as possible. By my estimate last time took at least six hours. It would be fair if this study session lasted as long. I trust you will bring any necessary materials, as I will likewise prepare best I can. Do you have any food allergies? Mother likes to pack lunch. _

_ Trusting a speedy response, _

_ Sandy _

_ Zandy, _

_ Fuck you. _

_ Lovingly, _

_ Zareen the Sister Fucking Queen _

_ Dear Pole, _

_ I feel like we’ve been going around in circles and it’s a one-sided affair. I met a man who has cabbages. If I hear nothing from you by the last boat out of the week, I’m leaving, maybe forever. _

_ Cautiously, _

_ That guy who talks to you every morning _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: Guys! What is she talking about?! She didn't say anything about the ducks or a study date! She just talks about me making her sick, but I swear I didn't! What am I supposed to do? She said her folks are going out of town. Should I guard her house all night? Why does she keep talking about hills and wells?  
Peaches giggling with Zareen: Boy, she's thirsty!  
Ruby: You're right! She did talk about that! Maybe her water's out! I should go over there and try to fix her plumbing! I may not- Why are you two laughing on the floor?! Sophie is sick and needs food and water and you two are laughing! You're the worst! *storms off*  
Zareen: Don't forget to guard her room! From inside this time!


	11. Smoke On The Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace, love, and good vibes! It's the freak out generation! Blazin'!

The grape clusters of wisteria bobbed in a crisp spring breeze, and patted the pulled back chocolate hair, leaving lavender petals. For the hundredth time she brushed them away, and hope no one was watching from the windows. Only smokers came out this way. It seemed her watch wasn’t working. She shook it, and pressed it to her ear. Tick, tock, tick, tock, your life is hanging on the clock.

“Hey Zandy!” 

She whipped her head around and saw Ruby and Sophie walking from the library’s doors.

“What are you doing out here? It’s awful cold.”

“She’s waiting for Zareen to pick her up on her bike. There’s going to see the wildflowers and have a picnic.” Sophie answered.

“That’s right. How did you know?”

Sophie pointed to Zandra’s basket and high waist-ed jeans.

“That’s the picnic basket you brought to school last field day. You like the freedom of jeans but only wear them when you can justify it as a necessary as your parents don’t approve. And you’re hiding behind a library looking like you’re about to break into a bank.”

“Oh-uh” She looked at herself. Was she really so easy to read?

“Wowsers! I told you she was she smartest, prettiest girl in the school! No! The world!”

“Ruby, stopped!” Sophie blushed.

“Never!” She swept the girl into her muscular arms and twirled, shouting over the giggles. “This is the smartest, prettiest, funniest girl in the universe!”

“Hee, Ruby! Mrs. Johnson will be here soon for her mid-morning smoke!” Wisteria blossoms now littered her hair. 

“If you can see so far into the future, can you tell me if we’re together always?”

Sophie looked deep into Ruby’s shining, pleading eyes.

“Of course, but you know, we won’t always be best friends.”

Ruby’s face turned ashen, she whipped around, and clenched her fists.

“Of-of course! Perfect, wonderful lady like you, why would you-you want to- I just remembered I have to help my dad! See you later!” Like a scared cat, Ruby bolted.

“Ruby! Wait!

“I want more! I’ve done everything to make my feelings clear, but my dear, sweet Rough Ruby just doesn’t understand.”

“Have you told her?” Zandra’s voice broke the spell Sophie had been in.

“No. Once you say certain things, it changes your whole life, and you can’t take them back.” She started to walk off in the direction her girlfriend had fled.

“Sophia?”

“Yes?”

They studied each other across the petal path, the sputtering of a motor growing closer.

“She makes me laugh. She makes me happy in ways no one else could. For all my life I will never find someone who makes me better like my Ruby. I hope you find what you’re looking for. It’s never easy.” Sophie answered.

“Thank you. I’d wish you happiness, but I think you found her already.”

“Truly, I did. Now I just need to keep her. You should have packed an umbrella.”

“But-“

The overwhelming roar of an engine drowned her out, she glanced at the bike as it pulled up to the curb, when she looked back for Sophie she was gone. 

“Hey Space case! Looking for an escape or what?!”

From the helmet emerge wild sandy locks, and sharp gold eyes that scowled at her. Zandra breathed in the warmth of soft leather and diesel, and took in the faded, torn denim that formed around the curves of her thighs and-

“Dingus! We doing this or what?!”

“Of course! Keep it down!” A helmet flew at her chest, and she barely caught it.

“Or what? You’ll take your sandwiches and panties and fuck off? By all means, nark.”

“Are you always this charming, or am I just fortunate? 

“You’re here for what’s between my thighs and nothing else, so why should I care about playing nice to a confused cherry?”

“I didn’t hear too many complaints.” Her ponytail wouldn’t fit in the helmet, so she ripped it out and jammed the helmet on before awkwardly trying to swing behind Zareen. Something about spread her thighs and sit close to someone felt… off.

“Skirt, you’re going to regret both of those choices.”

Without warning, the tires squealed away from the curb. Hands shot out to grab hold of anything for dear life.

“I need to see to drive!”

“Sorry!”

“Need to breathe too!”

“Sorry!”

Blindly, she wrapped her arms under the blonde’s pits, and pulled until she was plastered to every inch she could reach. Some how the punk had found a route that took them out of the center of town without needing to stop. The trade off being there were many serpentine turns. Each twist of the handles came with a lean of hips. Always the fast learner, Zandra’s hips worked in perfect time with Zareen’s so that they were one working towards the same goal, much like making love. Out on the highway she noticed her arms were compressing some things that wouldn’t stay down. Without loosening her hold she tried to shift to figure what was keeping her from holding just ribs like when she grabbed hold of her brothers when they were young and prone to running off. A tall truck came up beside them, in the watery reflection she could see that her angle had caused her to grab around her partner’s breasts. It had been a perfectly natural reaction, and felt right. It shouldn’t be a problem, they were both girls, after all she had her own breasts and it wasn’t as if she was unfamiliar with them. A cherry convertible with young couples past them buy and threw beer bottles that exploded around the open bike. As they swerved to dodge, Zandra felt the body beneath her quake. Sensing the unborn desire, and helplessness, she hid her face in a shoulder, wrapped her legs around the blonde best she could, pried an arm and presented her middle finger heavenward, directing the teens where they could look as Zareen punched the gas and left them behind.

It must have been an hour or more before they finally came off the highway. Zandra had finally relaxed long enough to enjoy the wind, the sun, the way her body molded to the bike and… my what a lovely day! Branches interlocked overhead like the great ribs of the medieval churches of Europe. A seamless ride because bone jarring in a way she loved, as they rode a dirt path.

On top of a bluff, they stopped. The biker helped walk her down to a hidden spring with a shaded beach framed by wild blueberries blooming in the fragrant breeze. After an argument, they both enjoyed the packed lunch.

Zandy was watching fish kiss her toes when she decided that she’d had enough.

“Why do you hate me?”

Zareen rolled her eyes, “I don’t-” She tried to skip a rock, but it sank, “I hate cowards like you. Everyone’s got something they’re afraid of, but the cowards act like they don’t, and follow the system hoping if they follow the rules one day they’ll get their dues. It’s shit! The world doesn’t owe you a thing. You’re born with nothing; you leave with nothing.” 

“I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Sure you are. You dress like you walked into your grandmother’s closet, but you love those bell bottoms. You look for every shiny surface to check your form. And you hate your hair. It can’t grow, so you tie it back and you fuss with it, but why is it long? Because I bet mommy-dearest cooed over baby’s lovely locks. Don’t you know only those horrible, muddied-brain girls cut the hair Jeebus gave them.”

Two skips this time, before it plucked down to its new home.

“If I keep them happy, they will help with college.”

“Tck! They won’t. You have two brothers. They need college, you can get married.”

“But I ace my courses, and I quit the debate team to help mom with the boys! I’ve done everything right!”

“And it doesn’t matter, sugar tits!”

“The world is changing out there! This minuscule town is nothing compared to the British Invasion, the rise of Negros, and even your kind! There’s no right way to be anymore! Once the last black and white television is retired that way of life will be dead and gone forever! We’re putting men on the moon! The moon! Nothing is the same anymore!”

Zareen groaned, and took out a reefer.

“How can someone so smart be so stupid! It’s war! You have to fight for every inch! No one is going to give it to you, and somethings never change! It’s not like they thought of putting a woman on the moon! Because men are in charge and they can only stay that way if they have people to stand on!”

“Is that what you’re afraid of?! Being stepped on?”

“I ain’t scared of jack! It’s everyone else who’s scared of me!

“Why should anyone be frightened of an overgrown bean pole with bad attitude?!”

“I don’t know!” The blonde threw up her arms and fell back on the sand. “All I want is a bike, a meal, and the open road. But I’m a threat because I couldn’t care less about squeezing out a rugrat. I’d much rather be the one sucking teat.”

“Well, you have your own.”

“That I can’t get to. It’s not that fun squeezing your own boobs.”

“Oh, that reminds me. Sorry about that. Brothers, you know, and you didn’t need to take off like that! It’s not safe!”

“Not safe! You’re the one kissing girls! You can wind up beaten and murdered for that.”

“Wait, was that your first kiss?”

Zareen went still, then slowly blew out white smoke. 

“No! I’ve kissed dozens of girls! Kissed ‘em! Loved ‘em! And left them all earning for my fingers! First, kiss!”She snorted, “Puh-leaze! I had plans with my girl from uh- Canada! Yeah, she’s down here for a study thing. We were going to a motel and make love all night! But since you had to be stubborn-well-! Here I am! Be grateful! You’re depriving a sweet, young, rockin’ chick the absolute pleasure of me!”

“Uh huh.”

“Yeah! I’d tell you about it, but- you know!” The end of her butt burned bright. “Want a stick?” She offered a reefer under her arm, now interested in a pile of rocks that were opposite of her conversation.

“I don’t smoke.”

“Smoke-free. Legal too.”

Over the course of the afternoon, they found laying on the bank, on the small blanket, blowing smoke and shooting the breeze to be the most natural thing. Away from the world Zandy felt completely relaxed, and a little giddy.

“Hey, do you think you’re guy? Like your brain is wired wrong?” Her current line of thought was exploring possible reasons a girl could desire a girl intimately. 

“What does it mean to be a man, man?” There were many of those wacky sticks piled by her golden eyes.

“That’s a good question. You have good questions, Reenie-Bo-Leanie. I guess it’s the drive to, to, you know! The thing with girls and babies.”

“Sex.”

“Yeah that. They want to do that to have babies. More babies, better man.”

“Why don’t you go test that by offering to have the baby of the first teen aged boy you see?”

“Oh yeah! Money! Boy people sure have made a mess of things. Why does everyone have to worry about stuff? Why can’t we all work together and love everyone?”

“Love. Hate. Fuck. All four letter words that mean the same thing.”

“Do they? That would be sad. Did I say I was sorry for the bosom thing? Because I’m sorry about the bosom thing. And grinding my hips into your butt. We were going really fast.”

“And you gave the bird to those jerks! I was laughing so hard I could barely see! Where did you get the moxie?”

“You were going to do it! I thought the only reason you didn’t was because I was there! So, it made sense that I do it for you.” 

“That was out of sight! They could kiss your ass for that!”

“Kiss it?”

“I mean kick it.”

“I don’t know why people are obsessed with butts.” Zandy sat up and trying to finger comb her ratted hair. Suddenly, she found herself pulled around and on top of her mate, two hands squeezing her bottom. She could only laugh. “What are you doing? Silly!”

“Butts are amazing, and the only people who don’t think so haven’t had theirs played with.” 

“Ha! Ha! You’re ridiculous! And cute.” She pecked the tip of the blonde’s nose.

“Hey!”

“What?”

“Don’t I owe you one?”

“One what?”

“Kiss.” Certian she was too heavy to be on top, she slid her legs open to be on the ground and felt a queer sensation in her groin, and in her head. She must have had too many silly sticks. Silly sticks, silly girls. She rested her head on Zareen’s forehead, aware of the growing heat.

“Uh, um, no. I owe you. Since you kissed me. That’s how- That’s how that works, you vir-virgin.”

“Okay. Can I sleep on you? You’re more comfy that the ground.”

Zandy woke up to the sound of water. There wasn’t any pools at home. Sitting up, a leather jacket fell off her, and she felt around for her glasses. The sun was setting over the cliffs, and there was a naked woman waist deep in the creek.

“Why the hell are you naked?!”

Zareen was equally surprised and stumbled.

“Why the hell are you wake?!”

More annoying than the embarrassment was not knowing why she was embarrassed. They were both girls!

“Why are you buck naked in a creek?” She shielded her face to save her partner’s dignity. 

“I didn’t want my clothes wet and I needed to cool off! Now get off!”

“What?!”

“The blanket! I don’t have a towel, now do I?”

Zandy let her dress in silence, but no one accused the blonde of being discreet.

“Why don’t you take a good hard look at what what you’re missing?”

“We’re both girls, you twit! There’s nothing you have I don’t!” 

“Then why are you snuggling that tree? What are you? Gay?”

“Maybe!”

A snowy egret landed in the water.

“You don’t mean as in happy, do you?”

“No! I’m just mixed up! It’s all your fault too! Before you I had my whole life planned out, but now there’s all this stuff it could be too! I’m not like my mom who grew up excited to start a family. I’m not like the other girls who sneak kisses with boys! I’m not even like Ruby or Sophie who are obsessed with each other! I don’t know what I’m supposed to be!”

Zareen finished dressing.

“No one’s like Ruby. Have you met her?”

“One foot in space.”

“Look, it’s late, and I’m not qualified to help with your little identity crisis. I don’t think you should ever listen to someone who would tell you who you are. Let’s just go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reenie's thoughts: I rubbed all night and I'm still horny! Stupid, hot Zandy!
> 
> Cast your votes below! Have we found the fabled virgin Reenie? Yes or no? Will we meet her Canadian Girlfriend? How high were they? Will Sophie smash? So many questions!


	12. The Little House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I said take me home, I wasn't expecting this.

“This isn’t my house.” The girls pulled up to a brand new hazard sign color house with a perfectly manicured grass lawn, and proud white roman columns holding the two stories. Heavy curtains were drawn across the french style windows. 

“No, it’s mine. Your four hours are up, sweetheart, and I decided I want a shower and something clean to wear.” 

Inside the sunny hues turned sickly. A fire smoldered in the living room that was trimmed in things Zandra had only seen in a Sears catalogue. Drink in one hand and eye in the other, a tall, broad shoulder woman sat in a leather chair. She had her daughter’s flaxen locks, but hers were tamed into a short beehive.

“Zareen, take your little friend to Pearl’s. You’re staying the night.”

“What?! Again? Why do I have to stay with smelly, ole’ Pearl when dad comes home?”

“ _ Don’t  _ argue. He’s taking a shower, so grab what you need and leave. I’ll call you in the morning.”

“Oh, don’t bother!” Zareen spat. “Stay with that oh-so-wonderful-wife beater of yours!”

“Get out!” The woman roared with the fury of a titan, the force sent Zandra scrambling out to the driveway. Zareen was quick the follow, stomping and fingering her smokes.

“God damn it! God damn woman sitting on her god damn ass letting some god damn creep take over the god damn house! God damn the lot of them!” She wrestled with her bike, walking it across the street.

“Hey! How am I suppose to get home?”

“Should have packed your umbrella, Mary Poppins. Besides, I can’t go home, why should you?”

The bike was left outside a single story older style home with faded lace curtains fluttering in the open windows on the wide porch. Zareen didn’t go to the front door framed by lemongrass. She went to the side and went through a screen door into a small kitchen filled with handmade frills and pictures of cats. A slender woman in a perm stood over her sink stirring her tea, and watching the house across the way.

“Hey, Pearl. Dad’s home.” Zareen fell into a rose padded chair and helped herself to the waiting kettle and cup of tea.

“Oh I know. Your mother was taken by surprise. Called me up around noon. I’ve been beside myself with worry. Thought about calling my sister, but I didn’t want to tie up the phone lines. You just never know what will happen.”

“Yeah. Real helpful. This weirdo follow me home.”

For the first time, Pearl looked away other house and took in her guest.

“Good gracious, child! What happened to your hair?!”

******

Getting up the cliff proved more trouble than going up. It didn’t help that Zandra had shakey needs, from the weed, she imagined. Mosquitoes found them and attached themselves to any free flesh. Nested hair trapped sweat, and heat against the back of her neck. It ceased to be hair, so when they returned to the bike, she ask for a pocket knife.

“Yeah, sure. What do you want it-”

It took some sawing, but the nest was cut off leaving her with no hair to speak of, just what covered her head.

“Much better! I think that even helped my headache.”

“Woah! You went butch!”

“Oh, well, it’s just hair.”

********

“It got caught in something?”

“You poor dear! Looks like you lost a fight with a lawnmower! Zareen, how could you let this happen? Go fetch my cape!”

“Ugh! Why is everything my fault?” The teen rolled her eyes and stomped off, while a stool was dragged to the middle of the tiny kitchen.

“That really isn’t necessary, Ms. Um-”

“Call me Pearl, dear. It means source of wisdom, and that I am.” Apparently the stool had to be place just so, as it was twisted until she was content. “I’ve spent my life mediating on the Torah to find the best way to live one’s life, and look at me! I’m the first woman in my family to own a home! My sisters can’t make that claim. I’ve got one living with some miserable woman, one in a hippie commune of all things, and the oldest? I haven’t heard from her in ages! Had a bit of trouble after playing governess, I told her not to take that job, but did she listen? No! “It’ll be fine, Pearl. You worry too much Pearl!” I worry just enough.” Zareen returned with the cape.

“Gonna shower, Pearl. I’ve got pond water behind my ears. See if you can make her look like Twiggy.” 

“I’m just going to even it out. Can have the girl go home and give her folks a heart attack. A woman’s hair is her crown after all. And don’t leave your clothes on the floor again, you lazy zhlob!” Pearl called after the retreating figure, as the cape was draped over Zandra. “Honestly! That girl has no idea how good she has it!” With a comb and a pair of scissors, Pearl trimmed and lectured until she was satisfied. That took a while. Meaning Zandra got a free haircut and history lesson. 

“There! I kept it as long as I could, but the only long pieces were in the front. Personally, I don’t believe in long hair. Just another institutionalized way for men to control women. I’ve been cutting my hair for thirty years now! But I understand how young girls are. Want it long. Want it shiny. Want it to catch a man. Humf! Silliness! Pure silliness if you ask me why-”

As it seemed this woman had invented a way to take breath while talking, Zandra decided breaking her way into conversation was the only way.

“May-! May I use your phone to call my parents? They didn’t know I’d be here. The day didn’t go as planned.”

“Of course, you may! Such a polite girl!” Pearl pitched her cheek before leaning towards the hallway and shouting, “It’s so refreshing to have someone who remembers their manners!

“Anyway, if you need to stay that’s fine by me. I have more house than I need, and it’s understandable that you can’t stay with Ms. Diamond. That “husband” of hers often ruins everything when he shows up. Plus, I doubt I sleep much tonight. Too much on my mind.”

It took several tries to get someone to answer the phone, but once they did it seemed it was too late to send out anyone to fetch her, and agreed to let her stay until morning. And they were pre-warned about the little accident she had with her hair. Not being used to deception, she went with the first thing that came to mind; a neglected child had thought is funny to fling gum in her hair, and every attempt at extraction only exacerbated the problem. That being said, Pearl showed her the bathroom and fetch all the necessaries for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zandy gets a haircut! Yea! Pearl doesn't talk much, so it explodes on people.


	13. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like a couple of ladies aren't sleeping tonight.

Despite a good half hour of protests, Zareen had finally settled in, accepting the guest that was only there because the punk thought she was being clever. It was an argument that was lost.

“What’s even your problem?! Besides the fact you think you’re a carpet muncher.” For some reason Zareen had spent the bulk of this time staring intently at the ceiling, refusing to look at Zandra in her borrowed lace gown.

“Carpet munch-?”

“Bean flicker! Loser in the game of flats! Doughnut bumper! You study tits and you don’t like birds!”

“Oh, you mean like what you do.”

“You mean what I want to do, with my girlfriend. My hot, smoking ride or die chick.”

Zandra studied the blisters on her foot.

“Do you ever feel trapped? Like you’re going through the motions of what other people say you’re supposed to do?”

“Not anymore. I’ve got my bike, and the road. After I get my skin, I’m gone. Too many crazy glasses ‘round here that want to steal mooches, and spy on my flesh.”

“How was I to know?!”

“You planned it! You planned this whole thing just to strap me to this bed and have your wicked way with me! Well fine!” She flung out her limbs. “Make it quick, as it will kill my poor old neighbor!”

“Baby.” Zandy insulted before rolling over in her own small cot.

“Now she wants me to bare her child! Listen to that Yahweh! The sinner is so depraved! ‘Twixt these maiden forms two she would form a beast of lust!” The blonde’s hands implored the popcorn ceiling.

“You’re a baby! A big, needy, whiny baby!”

“A baby you kissed! Twice!”

“I didn’t say babies couldn’t be cute.”

“You admit it! I’m cute! And you want me!”

“I want you to shut up, and go to sleep before you get cranky!”

“Just don’t sneak in my bed and sate your lusty desires with the curves and crevices of my youthful, supple body.”

“You’re a walking bad idea.”

“Hot idea.”

Midnight passed, a nose trumpeted its song of slumber, and Zandra’s eye had barely closed.

“Mmmm, ya like dat? Ooo harer!” In addition to oozing over the whole bed, Zareen like to slur in her sleep. “Harer baby! Dinbe lick tha.” Something about the noises she was making tightened her chest. A waxing moon stayed veiled; its light diffused as a blanketing glow. Dryness stuck in her throat. Her solution was in the kitchen. A single bulb illuminated the table. Pearl in her rollers sat with a cup of tea, chin in hand, gazing like a cat on watch at the house across the way, with its den light on.

“Excuse me, Miss Pearl. I didn’t mean to disturb. I just needed some water.”

“Not at all, dear. Help yourself. Have some chamomile if you want. I have plenty. Indians used to use it to cure all sorts of ills.”

“Thank you.” After helping herself to tea, she sat with her hostess unsure if she was to pursue the cause of this saturnine mood. 

“None of this would have happened if she’d listen to me. I told Dinah not to join the army, but she wasn’t having it. All her brothers had joined, father, father’s father. All the way back to the old land. Wasn’t going to settle down with a brat and a house. Wanted to protect the home. She’s so brave!” Cooed the woman, eyes gone misty with emotions. “I remember the day she showed off that uniform! My! My! What a figure she cut in it! But I suppose that was the problem,” Pearl sighed.

Zandy sipped at the tea and said nothing like someone waiting in the DMV, forced to bear witness as a daughter screams instructions, and clarification to her deaf, elderly mother who probably shouldn’t drive but insists on having a license despite the fact she was lost just trying to find the only building on the parking lot.

“I don’t care what her mother says! He was not, and will never be good! Men all all beasts! They see something and they take it! Poor thing. A black eye, broken jaw and a baby for her crime of saying no. I told her it would happen. Every woman in there is passed around. They have no choice. He was her superior officer, so the family was thrilled when they married. If she had been able to-”

Silence.

“I love her, you know. As impossible as she is. I can’t tell her.” Pearl looked down at herself in the tea cup. “That can’t be undone. Nothing can. But I keep telling myself it’s almost over. After graduation, she won’t have to be a prisoner here anymore. I want to see her free. To see her smile again. Hear her laughter. It’s been years.

“How cruel it is to be female. We are superior in almost every way, but that which defines us traps us. You listen to me, since she didn’t. You never rely on a man. They lie, steal, cheat, and will take everything from you. It’s not easy, this life, but I have everything I want. Everything save what  _ he _ took from me. From us.”

Zandra felt a current of emotions around her in the tiny kitchen. Confused as to whether the woman spoke of her neighbor or her daughter.

“Now, toddle off. I’m going to call my sister in France. Might as well. I can’t sleep on nights like this.”

The brunette complied, returning to the shared guest room, and sitting on the edge of the blonde’s bed. Wind hit the side of the house, chilling it, and popping the wood in the walls. From where she sat she could see the light from the kitchen and Zareen’s carefree face. There was simply too many questions. She felt as if someone had dumped her in the second book of a trilogy. No clue of the past, and a future who became less certain. Yet there was no doubt about one thing. Zareen had a habit of opening doors Zandra never knew existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm What's that Zandy thinking? What's that Reenie dreaming about? Who was Pearl talking about?! Why chapter?! Why?!


	14. Jumping Jacks Without a Bra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure is a lot of wet stuff in here. Wonder what's that's about.

The gumdrop dot grew bigger as it hurled towards the water.

“It’s gonna blow! Hit the water and turn into a fire ball!”

“Billy, no! Oh, I just can’t!” She covered her eyes and turned into her nearest gal pal, to the boy’s disappointment. 

Sophie was the only one not watching the rolled in set. So Zandra leaned over to ask, “What do you think is going to happen?”

“It’ll be fine.” The girl continued her writing.

“What are doing?”

“Writing Ruby.”

“Oh.” As interesting as she was, her reputation as an Ice Queen was well earned.

As the capsule approached the water, millions held their breath. It hit it a terrific splash! Knuckles whiten, and cigarettes were spent. It took intolerably long for the door to open and the space men to come out, one by one, hoisted away in a basket bound for the anxious ship. 

_ "Apollo 9 was as successful a flight as any of us could ever wish for, as well as being as successful as any of us have ever seen."  _ The television announced to the cheers of all. Their history teacher started a speech about the hope of humanity and the meaning of stars, and how we can all build phone booths that travel through time and space with an awesome scarf! Most tuned him out. 

After class, Zandra had her things gathered and was waiting in the line to shuffle off to the last class of the day, but a hummingbird tug on her blouse caught her attention.

“Don’t bother. Senior prank. Your class is cancelled. Walk with me.” At this point, Sophie’s clairvoyance was undeniable, and unnerving. Lest her rage grow her powers to town leveling proportions, the bespectacled lass mutely nodded and stood frozen until her hostess was ready. At first they seemed to walk in circles until the halls emptied, then they circled the worn paths to the lockers behind the gym.

The silence became unbearable.

“So, you and Ruby are-?”

“Dating.” The word echoed off the cold, damp walls.

“I was gonna say, all made up,” she chuckled nervously.

The small girl opened a locker and retrieved a make up bad she took to the mirror.

“Zareen’s not going to ask you out. She’s just as confused as you. It’s entertaining to see the two of you fumble about in darkness all while proclaiming you are the only ones not blind.”

Zandra crossed her arms and leaned on the post, watching the lipstick be applied with practiced procession.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Zandra, you have to decide what you want, and how you are going to get it.”

“Oh, you mean after school? I want to study law. I’m not opposed to marriage but-”

“Imagine the people standing over your grave.”

Geez, this chick was harsh!

“Who do you want there?” continued Sophie. “What will they say about you? Who is the person they lay to rest with the worms? Were you ever happy?”

This left poor Zandra flabbergasted. 

“Also, Zareen’s an immature brat. If you want her, you have to be the adult. Now, Ruby and the other’s are behind the gym smoking. Would you be so kind as to fetch my sweet Ruby? I need help showering.”

“You need help? But you just-”

“I’ve been trying to lose my virginity since I turned sixteen. I’ve done everything including crawling into bed with her nude. She just laughs and rambles on about cowboys. I know she’s physically attracted to me, and locker showers are a natural breeding grounds. Linda and Steve have intercourse in that stall once a week. You can see the semen spray on the wall tiles.”

“Ew, um, sure. I’ll get her. Maybe Zareen isn’t the only childish one? Maybe your Ruby needs a little- a lot of guidance? Or just talking about it?”

“Hm. I hadn’t considered that. Thank you.”

Shaking her head, Zandra left. Voices could be heard as she neared the back corner of the building.

“I swear if that bastard wants to flunk me I’ll fuckin’ leave! Take my money, get on a bus and go out to Boston!”

“Boston? What are you? A fucking old lady? L.A. is where it’s at?”

“Prove it, blondie!”

“Fine! I’ll fucking go out there and be drowning in pussy! It’ll be a gas! And you’ll be freezing your giant ass off in Boston!”

“You guys! Stop it! Someone’s coming!”

“Fucking wish I was cumming,” Zandra heard the familiar mutter.

Peaches was punching a tree, Zareen was smoking against the wall, a book in her hand and Ruby chewing a pencil at her feet.

“Hi. Uh, Ruby? Sophie-”

The girl shot up ready for a fight.

“Where’s Sophie?! Where is she? I’ll defend her to my last breath!”

“Uh- locker room in the-”

“Imma coming Sophie!” Dust was kicked up in her haste. Peaches left the tree alone, and went to doing sit ups. Zareen was now burying herself in her book.

“How are you, uh, Peaches was it?”

“Not PEACHES!  Aventurine! That’s my name! That’s the game! And I’m blasting my abs! No pain, no gain! I am a beast!”

“Oh, okay. So…” She looked at the blonde from the corner of her eye. “You guys, um, shouldn’t go in there, the lockers, for um, I don’t know. Sophia has, um, a surprise.”

“Oh, the highest needs help again!” Zareen rolled her eyes. “Girl needs to learn how to wipe her ass. Seriously. Ruby’s like her left hand or something.”

“Sophia, she uh, - Steve and Linda bang in there!” Reality was too heavy again.

“Wow, we needed a reminder straight people exist.” Peaches sighed.

“Now we have Steve’s mirco dick in our brain. Thanks Saint Zandy. We’ll sit here and try to not be queer some more. You’re work is done. Buh bye.”

“You were thinking about Steve’s dick? I was thinking about Linda’s melons. You know nothing goes better than with melons than Peaches.”

“Boo, you wanna be whore!” A rock was kicked at Peaches ass.

“Hey, at least I’m not-”

“Omifucking Gawd, is that Rebecca Thompson doing jumping jacks without a bra?!”

While the red head shot up and whipped her head around, the blonde started pushing the nerd back the way she came.

“What are you-?!” A finger pressed against her lips, making her flush with heat down to her toes.

“Beat it, square! I’m giving you an out!”

“No, you want me gone! But that comes with a price!”

“Blondie, I can’t see her! You better not have lied about tits!”

“Fine!” Zareen spat, then turned back to her friend. “Oh, maybe they moved! I’m going to take the nerd home; she’s ragging. Why don’t you take guard over the love birds?”

“Oh, fine. Maybe I’ll get to punch some one.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to say anything, and then I remembered that one time I didn't and some people freaked out so.......  
Steve's dick. Let's talk about that.  
It sucks and misses a lot.  
Tits don't miss.  
You miss them.


	15. Sex Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zandy and Reenie go to the movies.

“Why are we up here? We can barely see the movie let alone hear it!” Zandra stomped her teal kitten heel on the slope facing the old drive in. 

Her date spread out a worn picnic blanket and laid down perfectly content. 

“You wanted to see a picture, not hear it. There you go. You’re welcome to leave anytime, chickie.” Leather jacket bundled like a pillow, the loose tank top didn’t leave much to the imagination. 

“You’re horrible! Were you born contrary or did you have to grow into it?”

“Hey! See here! I could have an actual girl here to do stuff with, but instead I’m here trying to shake your boyfriend!”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Tell them that.”

“No one understands.” Zandra sighed, sitting on the ground, letting her skirt billow out around her. “ What is this place anyway?”

“You know how cats and chicks take in flicks for kicks? Well, this is the same but it’s a hen only house.”

“Oh. But what-?”

“Za-Za! Za-Za!” Ruby came running over the hill shouting with all her might. “I need- I need-!” She leaned on her knees to catch her breath but decided falling face first between the two was a better strategy. 

“Hello Rubes, out for a jog?” Joked her friend, as Zandra tried to roll the girl on her back. 

“It’s Sophie! She wants-! She wants-!” Then her nose started bleeding. 

“Shit, Ruby! What?! Does she want the moon? A pet dodo?!” Before she could get a tissue, the brunette had one out and applied to the problem. 

“Oh, I think I know what this is about. Sophie made some mention of it before. Maybe I should leave the two of you be.”

“Nah, just us bean flickers here. Now out with it Rubes. If it’s a cheese sandwich I’m sure we can manage.”

“She was wants-! She wants-! Baseball! Home! All way!” Sputtered Ruby now resting on Zandra’s lap using a flurry of arm, and leg motions to commune in the ancient language. 

“She wants a diamond ring?”

Ruby let out a howl of anguish. 

So Zandra spelled it out, whispered into the blonde’s ear. 

“OOOOooH! She wants to cash her check! Do some dancing without no pants-ing. Congratulations you son of gun!” Ruby’s back gave a hallow thud as it was smacked. “You landed the big one! She’s wriggling in your lap and all you have to do is undress her and get her hot!”

“But I don’t know how! What if I do it wrong?! What if she hates me forever?!” 

“Then, guess you’ll die alone in a ditch until a zombie eats your face and you become a zombie lesbian.” Zareen sighed, and her friend began to cry silently, the tears wetting the front of Zandra dress.

“Reenie!”

“What?!”

“Za-Za? You’ve done stuff! Will you teach me?” Ruby turned her big, cinnamon eyes to her friend pleading like a love-lorn puppy.

“Gah, Rubes...”

Ruby took her hand, and quivered her lip.

“Oh fine! I can’t stand it when you start that!”

“Oh happy day!” She leapt into the air, and kicked her heels.

“Okay! Okay! Now get down here!” Zareen pulled Ruby down beside her. “Now what you want to do is move your arm around her shoulders like this.” They were forced closer. Zareen balanced the girl’s chin on her fist. “And then..”

“Stop! Stop!” Arms flailed and Ruby was released. “I don’t want to be the girl!”

“Well, how do you plan to learn?”

“I don’t know! I just don’t want to be the girl!” Ruby held her burning cheeks.

“Well, fine! You cozy up to Zandy!”

“Since when did I become part of this?! I’m trying to watch the movie!”

“No, you’re spying on the kids in the cars. Drive throughs are only good for getting lucky,” proposed Zareen. “Now let Ruby seduce you!”

“Oh geez!” Ruby fretted.

“It’s easy! Just pretend she’s Sophie! She’s even glaring at me like Sophie does sometimes!”

“I can’t! Just show me! I’ll pay attention, I promise!” 

“What do you say, tootes? Want to play a randy ice princess?”

“Only if I get paid.” Zandy crossed her arms.

“I admire a woman knows her worth. Alright.

“Woo, I sure am tired. Huh, Sophie?” A fake yawn had the blonde’s arm wrapped around her date’s back and pressing their sides together.

“I’m not tired. Not falling for that old trick, either.” Zandra shook off the hand.

“Come on,  _ Sophie _ .”

“Well,  _ Ruby,  _ why don’t we just talk?”

“Don’t want to talk. Want to get down and busy.” Zareen pushed back her hair.

“Well, how about hand holding? I like that.” The bespectacled lass took the blonde’s hands, and held them up between them like friends making a promise. While Zandra smiled, Zareen rolled her eyes.

Then they were both on the ground, lips clashing like toddlers attempting a fight. Poor Zandy was quite confused and her legs thought that kicking up around her assailant would help. It didn’t. Pulling at the tank’s neckline only succeed in tearing it. But it didn’t make a difference. Instead they started fighting in sync, Zandy grabbed hold of a chunk of hair, and a hand made it up her skirt and was squeezing her ass in a way that as not objectionable in the least.

“Oh golly!” Ruby was holding her nose, and her outburst distracted the couple, who parted.

Zareen tried to straighten her torn shirt, and steady her voice. “See? And then, the rest! Easy!”

“So cool!” Ruby sat in awe. “I’ve got to find Sophie!” And off she ran with speed equal to her arrival.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Zandra accused as she fixed her wandering skirt. “I don’t think she has any better idea than when she started.”

“It’s fine! Sophie will know what she wants! Worse comes to worse, Ruby will see tits, pass out, and Sophie will lose her horny! Rinse and repeat!” The biker pulled her jacket back on, before falling to the ground and turning away. “It’s the way of these things.”

“I still don’t see the point.” Zandra cleaned her glasses. “It’s not like a female homosexual relationship can actualize the sexual act.”

The biker didn’t move. Didn’t say anything. It was like she was pretending to sleep.

“Even the ancient Romans laughed-”

“They can laugh at their saggy asses! You’re still full of shit! Why don’t you call Samantha, hop on a broom and fly off to a magical land of straight white people?!”

Her outburst took Zandra aback.

“I beg your pardon?”

“We slept in the same room and you were awake all night! You snuck out to talk to Pearl! You were afraid of me!”

The brunette straightened her glasses.

“As I recall, you fell asleep quickly, and I stayed up, as I often do. The only person who did any running was you, from my room. So you tell me. Are you afraid of me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where there is Courtship, there is ass grabbing. ~Ancient Horn-dog proverb.   
Taking bets on if Ruby was able to do anything!


	16. April is a Motherfucker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zandy goes to church, but is it me or is it hot in here?

_ “Love divine, all loves excelling,” _

A fly was circling her mother’s fan as it waved stale, warm air into her face. Still her mother mouthed along. 

“ _ Joy of heav'n to earth come down:” _

Yawns cracked open her mouths instead of the hymn. Her eyes wandered over the shoulders and heads. At the end of the aisle a sister stood with her hands neatly folded in front of her under her cross. She had a thin face, and soft, clear skin that beckoned for the touch of lips. Their eyes met. She couldn’t remember the color, but she remembered the shock that went through her very being, and the curl of her lips when the sister’s cheeks flushed and she turned away escaping from the service.

Like a string was pulled between them, she was forced to pursue the nun down musty halls, past the lush garden, and into a small room where she was sitting at a desk as if nothing had happened. 

“What brings you, dear Sandy?”

A pale fly landed on the desk, she ground it under her thumb before answering the nun. 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s how mad you want me.” She took this time to pick up a potato and pretend to study its eyes.

“How dare you!” The sister slammed the desktop as she stood, and stormed around the desk to stand in front of the rebellious brunette. “Where do you get the nerve?!”

She noticed the flaxen locks that escaped to frame the angels face. One lock teased the long light lashes, so she brushed it back letting her fingertips drag over the silky skin, igniting sparks that danced down her arm.

“Don’t know. Maybe whatever is making me do this.” 

Sandy hand grabbed the back of the sister’s head and forced their lips together. Her brain only recognized the pleasure of this intimacy, the thrill of spoiling the nun. Pain clamped down on her tongue forcing her to withdrawn and try to nurse the injury.

“Unrepentant sinner! You will be punished! Strip!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Each item was removed and left to pool on the floor. As the nun moved behind to fetch something, Sandy could feel the hungry eyes on her ripe, virgin flesh. A shudder ran down her spine. She hoped the sister liked what she saw.

“Bend over the desk. It is my duty to correct the flesh to save the soul.” 

Sandy bent, making sure her butt was high, and her legs were wide. If she couldn’t spoil the outside of the habit she was determined to stain the inside. The cold, smooth surface pulled painfully at her hard nipples and tender breasts. Whatever was going to happen needed to happen quickly, because she wanted to rub herself everywhere!

Hot fingers dragged up from the round of her rump to around her neck. 

“Dirty, tainted, damned sinner,” was the whisper in her ear.

Something broad, and flat fell with a clap on her butt.

“Say it!”

“I’m a dirty, little slut!”

“Wrong!” To her joy, she was paddled again. Over and over in fact as the sister was not satisfied with the blasphemous answering. Objectively, she knew being spanked while nude should be embarrassing, but it only deepen the throbbing in her hidden place. Each shift of her hips rubbed her deliciously in a way she never dreamed of.

“Oh my God,” she moaned into the wood.

“Hallelujah! A prayer for absolution!” 

A hand grabbed the back of her neck, and lifted her off the desk. The paddle slid between her stinging thighs and slotted into her moist crevasse. Insistently, she ground into, gasping the lord’s name at how gratifying it was. Each moan earned her a rub. It was a maddening chase heighten by the tightening fingers at her throat and the lips brushing along her ear, and hairline.

“I want- I want-” She desire so much she was weeping.

“Sh, first I play you like a bass to hear your siren song, and then it’s my turn. Tricky little mermaid.”

“Mermaid?”

Zandra woke up damp, hard, and breathless. It was Monday. Five eleven in the morning, and she remembered her homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone actually propose a reverse on the succubus Au where BZ is a reluctant succubus and YZ is the nun ready to leave, and that's cute. It makes sense if you go back to their core, where YZ blindly follows the Diamonds and BZ is the rebellious lesser angel that questions the Diamonds and gets cast/poofed to hell. But since sexuality is a big part of that and I haven't figured out how you do that. Plus, the succubus au that I went with has more tension, more drama, more conflict, and more themes to balance out than just demon upset/nun horny. So here you go, Demon BZ seducing that YZ nun ass. Even as a demon she such a bottom she gets choked and spanked. You're welcome.  
So Zandy's first wet dream. Kink out!


	17. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasing glitter cherries, it's super hot, someone gets wet and there's a lot of girlfriend talk.

“But in a hot way. Like, “Ooo, I’m so naughty! Spank me!”

“Mm, like if she worn one of those, those little baby doll dresses?”

“Yeah!”

“I don’t know, Za. If a chick showed up in one of those, I’d want to protect her, and cherish her and give her a shoulder rub.”

“Fucking ass, Peaches! That’s what you want to do to every girl!”

“Don’t call me Peaches!”

_ I hate my fucking life. _

Being the every loyal daughter, when the car died on the way to pick up her brothers, she volunteered to stay at the shop while her mother shuffled in her heels the last mile to the baseball field. And since the AC was broken on this fine, sweltering spring day she was perched on a bench on the shady side of the building, and had cracked open her English book before she discovered that the usual teenage gang had been banished from their sanctum to the back of the building. Evidently, they either didn’t know their voices carried, or didn’t care. It was distracting.

“Wittle Peaches with her darling, wittle cheeks!”

“Cut it out! You sound like my uncle!”

“Uncle? I thought you had an aunt.”

“Yeah, well, he came to Easter and introduced himself as Uncle Arther. I didn’t know women could do that. With a suit and everything. It was weird.”

“Sixties man. Chicks can do whatever they want. Wear whatever they want! Like how I’d like to wear Lisa Taylor as a beard.”

“Lisa? Too tall. Why are always chasing tall tail, Za-Za?”

“I like to look them in the eye and say, “Tonight, you, me, and the twin keys to your ecstasy.” ”

Peaches bellowed.

“That’s cheese! Pure cheese! You’re never getting laid with that!”

“Oh yeah?” Zareen puffed up. “Let’s hear you do better!”

“Oh princess fair, my body is yours to use as you see fit until my last breath.”

“Oh? So you want to die a virgin.”

“You fucking dyke!”

“You wannabe fucking dyke!”

Cans clanked and the dirt shuffled while Zandra read the sinning preacher’s wisdom for the fourth time. 

_ There ain't no sin and there ain't no virtue. There's just stuff people do. _

“You got me! Hey, did you hear about Rubes?”

“The kid? What happened? I’ll murder someone?”

“Nah, she wanted a lesson on how to eat cherry pie.”

“No!” A pause. “No!”

“Ice princess wants the skirt flirting to go to shaggin’.”

“I can’t fucking believe it! Did they do it?!”

“Don’t know. Kid’s gone radio silent. Said she’s helping her sisters.”

“Don’t like that. She can’t keep a secret to save her life, and princess could hide the fact she was born with tits until the fucking undertaker got her.”

“Yeah. We’re the only ones with grey matter, Peaches.”

“What’s that?”

“The stuff your fucking pea brain is made with!”

“Oh. Hey, what’s with the glasses?”

“Who?”

Flick! Burning tobacco. Zandra’s chest yearned for that afternoon on the creak a warm arm around her, and her cares burned away.

“That nerd you’ve been hanging with. Thought you would have scared her off by now.”

Smoke curled around the corner and hung like a dancer arching their back on a pole. Zandra pretended to scribble something insightful.

_ It was her habit to build up laughter out of inadequate materials. _

“Well? You gonna suck that thing like a pussy or talk?”

“What the fuck you want me to say? I told you about returning her book.”

“And you blew us off twice and Rubes said you were meeting her! So what?! Are you chasing a glitter cherry?!”

“I’m not chasing a glitter cherry!”

“So a regular cherry.”

“Lay off!”Zareen snapped. “She’s a kid! Wanted rides! That’s all! Drove her around and that’s it! It’s nothing!”

Zandra’s chest felt like a rubber band being slowly twisted. Words swam on the page and mocked her glare. Cheeks burned from the heat, and she realized she had been holding her breath. There was a coke machine, something cold would help.

“For real? So out of the goodness of your thirsty, horny heart you took her for a ride?”

“She was black mailing me!”

“That’s a lie!” Zandra protested as the machine took her quarter, as the mechanic called her around to discuss the car. 

Even though the waiting room was an oven, plopped down by the open window to wait for her mother. There was whispering and shuffling outside. Sure her presence was now know, she glowered at her book, and set herself to ignore it. 

“Hey! It is you! Za-Za! You owe me! What’s hip, blue?” Peaches asked.

“I’m a little busy. The book is due in two weeks, and I’m expecting my mother,” Zandra snapped.

“Oh, yeah! You must be in that, that advanced English class! Za-Za and Sophie’s reading that same book!

“Ain’t that right? Za-Za isn’t this that book what you readin’?!”

A distance, “Fuck you” was the answer. 

“You should join our “study group.” I know-Gah!” A beer was poured over the waved red hair.

“Peaches, you dyke, your beer’s getting all pour on your fucking head. Move your ass and go back to drinking it.”

“You dick! That was my dad’s beer!”

“Then don’t fucking waste it!”

“I was being friendly to your girlfriend!”

“She’s not my girlfriend!” “I’m not her girlfriend!”

The duel outburst left a heavy silence. The two thin ladies avoided looking at each other, while Peaches shook the wet from her locks. Zandra hoped she could stare a hole into the floor to swallow her whole. Let the bedrock clamp down and cease her wildly beating heart, and cool her fever.

It was her boisterous brothers who came to her rescue.

After paying for the car repairs, Zandra left the lobby and was eager for home, but someone called for attention. She found Zareen leaning with one foot on the wall, a hand in her pocket, and a coke in her outstretched hand.

“What’s that?”

The heat must have gotten to the blonde, as her cheeks glowed. 

“You forgot it. Machine was still open. Here, take it. Hotter than tits today.”

“Um, thanks.” She took the bottle and tucked it where her siblings wouldn’t stop it so fast. “It’s still rude you know. Talking about someone when they’re not there.”

“Yeah, we keep trying to teach Peaches some class, but she’s all ass. S-sorry.”

Zareen retreated, and a few things became clear as she went to car.

  1. She hated Zareen Diamond
  2. Kissing girls was nice, and a little fun
  3. Reenie was cute
  4. All these facts scared her shirtless

“Sandy move over. Your brother needs to practice driving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyday hundreds of gays fall victim to chasing glitter cherries. Don't let this happen to you. Operators are staying by. Call Harriet's Hotline at +1 818-729-4000, now. You don't have to suffer in silence.  
https://quandisa75.tumblr.com/post/188567983043/swankydesserts-glitter-cherries-i-think-what


	18. Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zandster's super bummed her mom is making her go prom shopping, so she runs away to have gay adventures! Someone tell Ruby Sophie's not getting married. Yet.

“Mom, I don’t see the point of this!” 

This argument was met with more filing through colorful polyester.

“I don’t even like dresses, it can’t be passed down to my brothers, it’s an expensive thing that will get worn once for a party I don’t even want to attend! Why can’t we just skip the whole thing and save the money for college?”

“Hush, Sandy! Nothing is too good for my only daughter! Your father and I have been saving for this. You will go and be the Cinderella, and in a year we will plan your wedding.”

“But mom-!”

“Zandra! No more back talk! Your brothers will go to college and you will have a husband to support you. It’s not like your brothers can marry a woman to support them.” She held up another pink dress to her daughter’s neck.

“Why can’t they marry a woman to support them?! Why can’t I live without a man?”

Mrs. Mutra chuckled, “Oh my sweet child, still so young and naive! You will grow out this foolishness. Now go pick out something you like.”

“I’d like a life defined by meaningful contributions to the social revolution and not by my meat loafs!” The teenager tossed over her shoulder before trying to find a chair to sulk in.

Sears was packed with middle-aged mothers bickering over hems, necklines, colors and price tags. A stuffy, earthy smell settled over the heated space. Once again, Zandra found herself victim of girls tittering over cleavage and boys. It was insufferable, and since she had a short fuse this week, she decided she’d go to the nearest sanctuary.

Most single women would find the men’s section uncomfortable to say the least, but so long as she could lie she was fine. Actually, she admired the smart lines, and heavy fabrics. In a suit you could be anything.

“Come on, Rubes, we don’t have all day!”

“It’s the wrong size! I look stupid!”

“Then tell us what size to get!”

“I don’t know! Smaller! No, bigger!”

“Ruby, come on out so we can see!”

Zandra poked her head around the corner to confirm her suspicion. 

“What are you three doing here? This is the  _ men’s _ section!”

Peaches and Zandra were lounging in a waiting area outside the changing rooms, looking like they’d rather be anywhere else. 

“I haven’t seen any men around. You, Za-Za?”

“A saw a pimple once. Besides, couldn’t find any suits in the ladies section. So why do all that extra work to come over here, get the suits, go back over there, try them on, send the rejects back all the way over here, get new suits, and do the whole thing over and over all while Ruby has a panic attack? The suits are here, the fitting rooms are here, so we are here.” The blonde crossed her arms in a way that mimicked a smug older woman who has closed the conversation and believes herself the victor.

“Suits are designed for men. Ruby doesn’t have a man’s-”

“Is that Zandy?” Ruby called out. “Zandy?”

“Yes?”

A blur of floppy pants legs, and failing arms zoomed into her middle. A pitiful, snotty face pleaded at her.

“Help us, please! I’m taking Sophie to the prom, and I have to look perfect for her! But-! But-! These guys don’t know anything about suits!”

Her friends looked down pitifully. 

“Well, I suppose dressing a husband isn’t on anyone’s mind.”

“Hey, not my fault mother dear didn’t want kids,” Zareen excused.

“Husband, is the band around the neck of women everywhere,” argued Peaches.

Caught between three useless lesbians, the bespectacled lass used her years of shopping for brothers and tagging along to find something to fit the stout teen. Decrypting the tags in her mother’s voice came with no small amount of guilt, and resentment, but at least it distracted her from the buzzing in her skull, like a record playing backwards. With some creative mixing they managed to find a deep merlot suit that fit in all the ways but length, something Zandra assured her that could be remedied quickly by a tailor. 

“What are you doing for a tie?” The nerd ask, casing a longing look at a spectrum of laid out fabric.

“Oh yeah! That reminds me!” Ruby rushed back to the dressing room and returned with a small gift. “Sophie said it was an early present. Said she’d been thinking about me wearing it for a long time.” She tried to rub the blush away via the back of her head. Inside was a violet tie and matching handkerchief.

“Purple? I thought her favorite color was royal blue,” questioned Peaches.

“Didn’t she used to spray all her letters in some violet water?” asked Zareen.

“Violets.” Zandra stated. “You should get her a corsage of violets.”

Under the handkerchief was the card of a flower shop with a band size and the number of violets wanted written on the back.

Zandra pinched her nose, turned away from the trio and tried to stifle her laughter, but her quaking shoulder betrayed her. 

“What’s with her?”

“Zandy? You having a fit over there or something?” Zareen inquired.

“Oh! Pft! Don’t- Don’t mind me! Hee! Just a-Just a perverse thought! Ignore me!”

“Oh no! You don’t get out that easy! I can have Peaches grab hold of you until you talk.”

“It’s just,” She wiped her eyes before removing her foggy glasses and turning back, “if Sophie were to ever marry, the groom wouldn’t have to worry about anything, as she’d just hand them a list of everything.”

The was a pause as Ruby fussed and Zandra righted herself.

“Wait! Sophie’s getting married?” Ruby panicked. “Oh no! I have to get the flowers!”

“Tailor first!” Zandra called after her retreating form.

“I’ll catch her,” assured the red head.

Just the two girls were left alone with a destroyed fitting room in the still empty men’s section. 

“How did you know about that?” The blonde took out a cigarette and chewed on it.

_ “Down in a green and shady bed, _

_ A modest violet grew, _

_ Its stalk was bent, it hung its head, _

_ As if to hide from view. _

_ And yet it was a lovely flower, _

_ Its colours bright and fair; _

_ It might have graced a rosy bower, _

_ Instead of hiding there, _

_ Yet there it was content to bloom, _

_ In modest tints arrayed; _

_ And there diffused its sweet perfume, _

_ Within the silent shade. _

_ Then let me to the valley go, _

_ This pretty flower to see; _

_ That I may also learn to grow _

_ In sweet humility. _

“It’s a poem. I think it’s supposed to be a play off of the idea of the shrinking violet and the feminine virtue of modesty, but the author was rumored to be… different, and one could read it as a lady who seeks only her own loveliness or as a lady who likes flowers and valleys. Um, like, you know.” This was hardly the place to discuss such things. People died for less. 

“So violets are lesbians. Right on.”

“Reenie!” She scolded. “Not so loud!”

The blonde took out her smoke, straightened up, looked her in the eye, and-

“Sandy! Zandra Starlight Mutra, where are you?!” 

Middle names only exist to measure the depth of shit you’re in.

“Yes, mother?”

“There you are! Why on earth-?” She spotted the rough looking youth. Questions formed in her eyes.

Zareen extended a hand. 

“Mrs. Mutra! Hello! I’m Zareen. I’m afraid I stole your daughter. I was looking for something for my father’s birthday but couldn’t get any help. I remembered your talented daughter had brothers and thought she could lend me some of her smarts. Although, I must say she has a terrible habit of being deceitful as she neglected to tell me she was shopping with her young and bewitching mother.

“Tell you what, since I’m done here I’ll help her finish her shopping to make up for the time and you can rest those dainty feet of yours. I’m astounded that those tiny feet can hold up the incredible strength you have to take care of a family as large as yours. You should go tell the Queen how to run the nation as clearly you are more qualified. Now don’t you worry about a thing!” Zandra found herself in the clutches of madness. 

“I’ll have your lady looking like a princess in no time! Are these the dresses?” The pile pink was stripped from her mother, dumped into her arms and she was whisked away back to the tortured halls from which she had escaped not half an hour ago.

“Okay, stormy, pick something and let’s go. I have to catch Peaches, and Ruby and explain how gay marriage works. First I have to find someone to tell me and that’s going to take a while,” the punk explained, while shoving dresses, Zandra and all into a booth.

“But I hate dresses! I don’t even want to go to prom! All it is, is an archaic farce to-”

“Yeah, yeah. Look go and find something you super want to try on, but could never wear around your mom and then that will be your reward.”

“I’m not a child,” Zandra protested.

“Of course you aren’t! Now go pick out your bottle baby!” 

Once again, Zandra found herself pushed around by a mad blonde. However, she couldn’t deny the unique occasion she found herself in, and had often pined for one item hidden on a back wall that her mother would never approve. Like a thief that had practiced the move dozens of times before, she plucked it up, tucked it under her arm and slipped back into the now organized booth.

Her assistant was pushed out, and the dresses were tried with ruthless prejudice. Only those that fit, and had a chance were paraded for final approval, but luck seemed to run out.

“None of these work because I have the body of a twelve year old boy!” gripped the brunette, tired of being half blind. 

“Nah, I tell you what it is. Pink makes you look like a corpse. It’s like your kryptonite or something.”

“Mother insists that young ladies wear light pretty colors to bring out the bloom in their cheeks, or something. I don’t see why we’re bothering. She didn’t have to go to a prom. If she did I’m sure she would have taken her mother’s dress, altered it and called it done. God, what I wouldn’t give for something that simple. Hello? Are you listening out there?”

Icy fabric tumbled over the door.

“Try that. Maybe you won’t look deathly ill in it.”

It fit well enough, so she took it out to the wardrobe mirrors. Flowers vined over the sheer fabric that draped over one shoulder, and climbed the long hem of her dress. Twisting, the exotic dignity of the dress reminded her of her grandmother’s wedding sari.

“Wasn’t a lot of options left. But I think it grooves on you.”

“I think it suits me. Reminds me of Nani. She so rarely dressed up, but she had some things after the move.”

“Nanny? I didn’t think you could afford one.”

“Not nanny! Nani! My Nani! She grew up in Mysore, but had to leave. Barely took anything with her.”

“Your mom?”

“Mother grew up in Korea! Completely different!

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Zandra scrutinized everything about her appearance. Somehow being too foreign was a crime in these parts. Showing up in a costume could land her in trouble. 

“Hang her if she does. You look- You look good. Real good. Not as good as me, but- You go put on your carrot, I’ll put up the losers.”

“This is entirely too complicated.” She grumbled for the millionth time that day.

Yet something changed when she finished tying the jumpsuit on. Suddenly, she made sense. The slight curves of her own body invited instead of repealed, her cropped hair was a crown, not a scar, and her eyes shone like distant stars. She felt powerful, and beautiful. Once straggly arms were toned, and eager for a challenge. The world trembled.

“Hey, I need the last of those puke gowns!”

“Oh right! Sorry!” Zareen was let into the cramped stall, and had to work around the bra-less woman who couldn’t find her round glasses. Thus, she was bumping quite a bit into the leathery blonde.

“What’s your problem?”

“Oh, um, just trying to find my glasses.” She dropped to the floor, best she could, and continued to feel around, unaware that her posterior was causing the temperature to rise.

A throat cleared.

“You know, you’re looking good in that. What fabric is that?”

Still without glasses, Zadra straightened up. “Oh, um, I don’t know. It’s um, rather clingy, and sheer. Not, uh, not very practical.” Nervous giggles bubbled up. 

“Oh let’s just take a better look!”

Peeking her head over the broad shoulder, Zareen slowed her movements. Fingers ran up the shoulders, over Zandra’s neck just grazing a sliver of skin.

“It’s very soft. Would make a nice baby blanket.”

A long, warm had clasped Zandra’s arm, energizing the point, and she found herself torn between the pleasure of two hands. Heart raced, breath ceased.

“Let’s check the give.” 

The hand dragged over her abdomen, fingers fanned to just under her breast, stretching the fabric transparent. 

“Oh, yeah, you’re not going to want to work out in broad daylight in this. Unless you just like showing off your birthday suit.” Moist breath tickled her ear. “How’s the seat fit?”

From the top of her hip, the teasing hand slid down over the top of her thigh, fingers lazily rested on her inner thigh. Virgin territory. 

“Seems a tad tight. How does it feel, Zandy?” 

She could feel a nose bump the back of her neck. The grip on her arm was tighter, quivering with pulse. 

“Don’t you-don’t you owe me?” Now she was afraid of her new tongue being heard.

“You want a milkshake and some bubblegum?”

“You know what I want.”

Zareen’s voice quieten to match the language. “See? That’s the problem. I do. But you don’t.”

“Show me.”

Like that, lips on her hair line on the back of her neck forced a gasp from her, but it died against the hand that slapped over her mouth. An arm wrapped around her middle like a viper, and pulling her back, pushing her into the wallpaper before there was a tangle of limbs. It was all a blur, but Zandra found her brains being kissed out, her hair hosting a hand that held her head, her thighs straddling a bent knee, and fingers that felt up her buttocks, waist and thumbed the underside of a breast before cupping and kneading it. Sounds were born in the back of her throat, but met only a blonde’s tongue. And how did that get there?

Her body seemed to know what to do before she did, as it rolled, and crashed like the tide against the beach. That must be why her hands were under the blonde’s shirt, scratching the smooth skin, annoyed at the band in her way. 

This had to be a dream but it was so much better. As trilling as the motorcycle ride, but she didn’t know where they were going, until pain bloomed on her bottom lip, and the taste of copper broke her haze.

Golden eyes glowed into hers in a way she’d never forget.

“You didn’t tell me how it feels.” Hands ran up her thighs, and squeezed her buttock. “Zandy.” A wave of want flooded her senses.

“I hate you,” she whispered.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, someone got to 2nd base. So sweet.   
Now Zandy's got to lie to her dear old mom about biting her lip. Tsk, tsk. One day you're lying to your mom, the next you're running away with your gay lover to smoke weed and live on the road.  
That's how that works.  
I debated about how to present the poem, but ultimately since it's not my original work I didn't feel like I could cut it up, so I included the whole thing. Poems are the food of love, or the gays. One of those. I tried keeping a gay in my basement and feeding it nothing but poems-that didn't work out. Mook, safe worded on me and ordered a pizza. So I guess gays need pizza. Now, if someone could capture Love so I can tie it in my basement we can figure this thing out.  
Deleted scene:  
"Good thing you're wearing panties. You can't afford that jumpsuit."  
A slap rang out. Zareen wiped the blood from her nose.  
"Nice. But I still owe you one. Get dressed. I've got shit to do."  
When Zandra emerged she spotted her mother and the blonde, who excused herself quickly and left for the powder room. The chosen dress was presented and accepted. When her mother asked about her swollen lip, Zandra said she did it to herself.  
"It's very cramped, and girl stuff is complicated."


	19. This, Our Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remembered a part of the 60's that needed to be more gay.

Thick lead ribs hid her behind the dusty panes as she looked at the war just outside the estate’s gate. Boys no older than herself lay broken in cooling pools of their own blood. Instead of doctors, mobs of incensed youths gather to spit, and kick dust into the wounds even though the fallen were not their targets. Soldiers cared not for the banners that batted in the breeze, they had had their own foes. Yet the enemies of both armies were not to be seen. 

What was the point of any of it?

Nightfall would bring escape.

No sooner did she have David in bed, did she find herself alone in front of the painting again. 

She was waiting for Carolyn, she told herself. Elizabeth had gone to bed early, not suspecting her rebellious daughter had snuck out once more. But that wasn’t it. She was watching the eyes.

After leaving the train, and entering the house she had been bewitched with the portrait that hung over the table next to the front door. When she inquired, the matriarch had said it was only some lost member of the family. The only one to inherit the honey eyes that beseech all who pass. Eyes that called to her and begged to have voice again. 

_ Asleep--but awake to your thoughts, your feelings, your desires. _

_ Alone--but cradled by the presence of your mind. _

_ I hear your call, I feel your yearning. _

_ I know that you want me. I know that you need me.  _

A soft voice was in her mind. It was hers! The woman in the painting! It must be! 

_ I hear your call, I feel your yearning. _

_ I must go to you. _

_ I struggle to free the invisible chains that bind me. _

_ I search in the embalmed darkness for a nebulous light _

_ That will lead me to you.  _

“Yes! Oh yes! Find me! Or let me come to you!” The devilish voice grew in strength, taking desire from her breast to breath upon the air.

_ I hear your call, I feel your yearning. _

_ I am with you! _

Lightning crashed, and the wind burst the weathered door open, taking her breath away. Senses remained she hurried to keep the gail out, and found she had assistance.

“I did knock, but this terrible storm appeared out of nowhere.” 

Next to her, in a wet cloak was the very likeness of the woman of her dreams.

“Cousin Elizabeth must be in bed already. Oh dear, I tried to call, but the phone at the station was out of order. No need to upset her. Knowing her, a room was prepared for me well in advance.

“You poor thing!” Her hands were taken. “You’re soaked through! We  _ must _ get you out of those clothes!” Blood rushed to her head. The meanings of those words daring her.

“I’m-I’m-” Coward, her voice!

“Come, I have something more  _ fitting. _ ”

And there she was, in the old house. Memories ground to a powder blanketed everything. The woman had removed her cloak, and leaned over the fireplace in a sharp suit, that only made it harder to breath in the corseted gown. Oh the pain in that hunched back! How she wished to take that burden away!

“Your eyes cut right through me, Zandra. Let me ease your sorrow.” A hand turned towards her. It felt as if a string tied from under her breast pulled taught, and she ran, throwing her arms around the vested waist feeling like she was home, and close to being whole. She was unaware she had buried her face in the blonde’s shoulder until a fist coaxed it up to see that angled face with the long, then nose that stirred her loins. “Freedom comes with a price, ma cherie.” Pale lips smirk, then a voice rasped in her ear, “Are you willing to pay?”

Her bosom was fit to spill, and blushing in a hateful way.

“I need my quarters for the bus fare, but I get paid tomorrow.”

“Dear Zandra, I’ve waited centuries to hold you once more in my arms. To be in your warm embrace when all that held me was damp, the stealing hold of Apsinthion. If the grave is my destined bridal bed, let me take one small token to steel my spirit against Hell’s fire, let me take the taste of your lips.”

Darkness overtook her, knees buckled, and her limp form carried to the fire-side lounge. Her lover knelt at her side and lovingly stroked her hand. Dark shadows settled into the hallows of her long face, transforming her features with inhuman hunger. A supernatural beast, shun by heaven desire her now, but merely soothed the back of her hand over the sunken cheeks.

She had wanted nothing more. 

A twist of her wrist and she was cradling those cheeks, drawing those eyes she’d seen in her dreams closer. Pain flared like the crimson flower and melted into ecstasy, a warmth that made her whole body tingle, and a whole universe burst to life as two became one. Dark and light birth time, and soon the purpose of her existence would be crystal clear. 

“Sandy! We have to get to the beauty parlor!”

She woke up covered in sweat.

“There isn’t even a bus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I made ya proud ma'ma! I wrote lesbian Dark Shadows!


	20. Prom Night Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zandy is forced to go with her brother to prom(ew), but it's the 60's! Reenie discovers 3-ways, and Ruby and Sophie have a night they'll never forget. All this and a punch bowl!

_ I hear hurricanes ablowing. _

_ I know the end is coming soon. _

Streamers, balloons, and and a painted back-drop for the photographer transformed the gym into…. a gym. No amount of gay trapping could hide the polished scuffs, the looming baskets and the way the jocks strutted in their kingdom. Beehives floated over the boys heads as crowns of womanhood. Parents and teachers shot the breeze and blew smoke over by tables, and doors. How many lives were born on this very floor?

_ I fear rivers over flowing. _

_ I hear the voice of rage and ruin. _

Kyan was sore. His mates had dates, and were perplexed that he had shown up with a corsage and no Sandy. Then again, people were talking. People always talk. Now he took station near the punch, that already had an extra ingredient; innocent boy had no idea as he kept his glass full.

Zandra had protested the waste of time the whole affair was until her father snapped at her before taking a Polaroid. They asked her where her date was. That “nice young man.” She told them she had only planned to spend the time studying for the SATs. So her brother was volunteered to be her date, a decision that pleased exactly no one. 

Her mother insisted that the couple do all of the prom things. Pushed into the photo set, they were then pushed out onto the dance floor for yet more photos that would only grow in creep factor with age. For once, Zandra understood why hoodlums hid under the bleachers. While her brother managed to slip away, she snuck up to the fridges in the seats. Up and apart; where she belonged. It wasn’t long before she spotted Sophie with her date, a short fellow that, from the distance could be Ruby’s brother. 

Tickets were presented, examined, torn, and a finger pointed them out the door. Ruby got mad. Zandra pushed her way to the door.

“I’m wearing a suit! A nice one, too! We bought those tickets fair and square! Let us in!”

“Look,  _ dyke, _ this isn’t the place for you to be a fucking pervert. So unless you want me and my boys to fix you two with our fat dicks, beat it!”

“Fuck you-you-you-!”

“What’s-?!” Zandra started too loudly, “What’s the problem here?”

“Go enjoy your- Oh,” He saw, “ The curry bean flicker. I’d like to toss you out with them. American prom for  _ real _ Americans.”

“Last I checked you were a junior quarterback, not immigration, and not a bouncer. Now, where in the prom rules does it say they can’t join?”

“It’s public indecentness! That’s a girl in a suit, trying to dance with another girl!”

“That’s right!” All three ladies shouted.

“I’m in a suit!” Declared Ruby.

“And she looks better in it than you,” chorused Sophie and Zandra.

“And I’m gonna dance with Sophie!” Cried Ruby with the fires of Pele. 

“No, you’re not.” Boomed the voice of the principal. “Rubynell Charlyne, the dress code strictly forbids ladies from wearing anything besides a suitable dress of character. That includes you, young lady.” He turned to Zandra. “Dress code clearly states a garment must have two straps. Your ethic garb is not welcomed here. This is an American high school. The future leaders of this great nation are here tonight, and its our duty to insure those minds are molded in the right fashion. How you are acting now is immoral, indecent, and unnatural. Either go home and change or just go home. Your choice, but this rebellious nature will not be tolerated!”

Ruby was fuming, rolling up her sleeves, but her date whispered some magic words, and they turned away. Zandra was incensed! The hypocrisy of it all! In one fluid move, she snatched the cheap toupee from the principal’s head. She answered his outrage with, “It’s unnatural, sir.” Then lobbed it at a group of jocks whose hobby was devising schemes to steal the prized rug, before following the couple out.

“Backwards, hypocritical, ignorant, ill-mannered, delusional-!”

“Gawd-funkin’ kidno, sonova, pupba-!”

“This was all foreseeable. Now, why don’t we join the others at the garage?” Despite, surely being as upset as the rest, Sophie spoke in her same even tone.

“But I paid for tickets! I got this suit! I wanted to make this night perfect for you, Sophie!”

“Ruby, it’s already perfect because we’re together. I have the most loving, sweet, funny, adorable-”

“Sophie! You’re blushin’ me!”

_ Oh don't go 'round tonight _

_ It's bound to take your life _

_ There's a bad moon on the rise  _

Behind the grease shop cars, and trucks formed the perimeter of a dirt dance floor. People wore all manner of things and jerked hurly curly around like a jittering rainbow. Someone had set a bonfire in an old tub to fight the setting sun. Girls wore hip-hugger bell bottoms and twirled each other around. Boys wore eyeliner, and lipstick, and slipped hands into back pockets that weren’t theirs. It was a garden of smiles.

_ End of the spring and here she comes back _

_ Hi Hi Hi Hi there _

_ Them summer days, those summer days _

Ruby attempted her best bow, and succeeded in looking like an uncoordinated toddler, but it warmed her fair maiden’s heart, and they spun around like they were the only two on the dance floor. It was a night they’d never forget.

Even here, the brunette felt like an outsider, but there was no higher ground to retreat to. Yet, this was different. This wasn’t a white wash of civilization over the ancient mating ritual. After all, no matter how much rouge that boy wore on his cheeks, he’d never bare a child. Still, he batted his lashes and coyly giggled like the daintiest princess, and hid a smile behind a gloved hand, when his date took a grand bow as he asked for a dance. They nearly hit Peaches who had found a tiny girl who was enthralled by the muscular stature of her date. 

_ I cloud nine when I want to _

_ Out of school, yeah _

_ County fair in the country sun _

_ And everything, it's true, ooh, yeah  _

What a real treat to be with the invisible people who got this rare moment in the sun.

A group of motorcycles formed their own park and one couple seemed rather chummy. One sat on the bike, while the other leaned over them, rubbing her hands on warm denim thighs. She knew that polished up used bike. There was a scab over her heart, and she knew something would ooze out, but she could never leave well enough alone.

“So this must be the long heralded girlfriend, I’ve heard  _ so _ much about!” She didn’t know she could sound like a bitch, but it felt revolutionary. She extended her hand. “I’m Sandy. My apologies for taking liberties with your beau, but she had debts to be paid, and I was raised to clear such things with haste.”

Zareen shot daggers at the intruder.

“Wait, you have a girlfriend?” Her date asked. “Why didn’t you say so? If she's cool, we can party together. I don’t mind.” 

Now the blonde had the some goofy expression every teenage boy has when discovering threesomes and had been gifted a blank check. It made Zandra sick. She stomped off to around the building. She slammed quarters into the pop machine until she ran short, slapped the buttons, and picked up a beer from a sluggy cooler.

She felt herself scooped up and pushed away from the crowd. She fought them off. 

“Let go of me!” Freed, she glared at her assaulter.

“Hey, what’s your deal, princess?! I thought you were dancing away with prince charming, not tracking me down to ruin my night!” Zareen spanked out a smoke, and had it lit before the girl smacked it out of her mouth.

“You lied to me! The nerve! What did I ever do-?!”

“What did you do?! What did  _ you  _ do?! You’ve been fucking with me since the day I said hello!”

“ _ Me? You’re  _ the one who interrupted my studies to make a pass at me! All so you could show off! Ruby was in no danger of rejection and you knew it! You and Peaches!”

“We were trying to help our friend! Rubes was a nervous wreck, and when she gets that way there’s no reasoning with her! You ever get so anxious you want to curl up in a ball and die, and you can’t hear anyone?!” 

Of course Zandra had. The idea it was novel to her had her snorting as she popped the top of her bottle.

“What does that have to do with me?” 

“You were convenient! What? You trying to beat the ice queen for living heart donor?!”

“I’m not stupid, Reenie! You’ve been teasing me! Flirt-Flirting with me!”

“Have not!”

“Have too!”

“And don’t call me cutsie names! It’s Za-Za! Zareen Love-Machine Diamond! Don’t forget it!”

“You started calling me names without asking!” Beer was spilled as arms waved.

“You are the only person who can’t get with the program and call me Sandy like everyone else!”

“Who wants to be like everyone else?! Is everyone else happy?! Or is everyone else pretending to be normal because they’re scared to stand out?!”

“Oh grow up!” Zandra tells the neck of her bottle. 

“Bitch.”

“What did you call me!” She got right up in the blonde’s face, and dared her.

“Did I stutter? Bitch.”

Zandra’s hand went up, and was caught before it could slap that daring look off. 

“You’ve got some nerve! You-! You-!” Zandra nearly spat in her face.

“Say it,” commanded Zareen.

“Useless, lesbian punk!”

“The biggest, baby.”

Minds turned off as lips clashed and they stumbled their way into the garage and onto the broken sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look real careful, you can see my sneaky gay agenda. It's hard. I know.


	21. One Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wanted sexy Zircons?

Cars stopped passing her. Toes pushed against each other in her pointed shoes. Cramped. Cold. Nowhere to go. How soft the clouds looked. From melting orangesicle, and ribboned candy, to indigo pillows and looming fiery mountains flashing in the distance. She couldn’t see Heaven from here. Just clouds and stars. Fickle moon must have been hiding.

“Pale with envy. Oh coward!” she cursed. Rain perfumed wind played with her hair, landing it in her eyes and mouth. An owl sang low, and mournfully, somewhere. Shadows took in the land like a blanket. She welcomed it, as she hoped it would hide the tell-tale creases of her dress. But as cold as the wind blew, she knew it’d never ease the burning of where  _ her  _ touch had been. Places no one had touched before. 

Past the last house, and behind a rotting barn, she sailed down the untended wheat to the willow tree whose branches kissed the water of a small lake. The bark was cool under her forehead. How many times had she escaped to this very spot? How many hours were spent in these branches unraveling her life?

_ Earlier… _

On the cigarette stained loveseat they fumbled over each other, hands too eager and confused. Over, under, in, out, tangled, biting and breathless. They lost themselves in a tight pocket of heated pants. A dark, deep, ancient pulse drove them. A need. All was forgotten.

Then the crash of metal!

“What was that?” Zandra shot up, and grabbed the fallen fabric from her shoulder.

“Your cherry poppin’?” Zareen nibbled her ear.

Voices rose outside.

“No, I think something’s happening.”

“It’s nothing, babe.” She tried to bring her back into haze.

Angry words bubbled through the walls. The brunette pushed off her amorous date, and tried to right herself.

“C’mon! It’s probably just Jessie and Jose fighting again.” Zareen pushed back her hair, and adjusted her bra. 

“IS SHE IN THERE?!” Demanded a boy outside.

“That sounds like-”

The door was busted down, and Kyan staggered through. Belatedly, Zandra realized her wide legs, and hiked up skirt. 

“There you are!”

“Kyan? Are you drunk?”

“How could you? I’m a good person! What did I do to-to make you leave me? Why don’t you love me?”

“Oh great,” The blonde rolled her eyes, and shrugged on her jacket. “The boyfriend is here. What? You going to pregnant her right here in front of me so you can prove your manhood?”

Kyan stumbled forward with an accusing finger.

“You! You stay out of this! You-! You-! Dyke! Don’t you touch my girl!”

Zareen stood, and cocked her head to the side.

“Bitch, who I do what with is none of your damn business.”

“This is all your fault! I had to show up at prom without my girl, and now everyone thinks- thinks I’m some sorta-sorta freak! A fag! They say I turned Sandy into a fag! You’re-you’re gonna-!” He raised his fist, then vomited on his shoes.

“Stop it! Both of you!” Zandra was thoroughly horrified. “Kyan, I’m not your girl. I never was. I will never belong to anyone. I’m my own person, free to make my own choices.”

“Don’t worry, Sandy.” He spat into the puke. “I’m gonna fight this guy, and win you back. Then we can go to Holland!”

“What?”

“Hey! I’ve got two sets of bouncing tits that say I’m a chick! Not that you’ll ever see them.”

“Damn you!” He rolled up a punch, ready to charge. Then Peaches grabbed him, turned him around and decked him in the nose, knocking him out.

“Light weight! Don’t you mess with my friends!

“Sorry I wasn’t here sooner. Are you two okay?”

Someone pushed through the door, past Peaches, and into Zareen’s arms.

“Eee gad! You’re so brave! Oh you poor thing! I’ll take care of you.” Zareen’s prom date pulled her away. Gold eyes look back at aqua until a wall separated them.

“Sandy? Are you okay?”

******

“No.”

On the jiggling water sat a shadow she didn’t know. No matter hard she looked, she never saw a face. A striped feather floated over it, and she slapped the head. The grass crowning the hill bowed to the bursts of wind that picked up the perfume of the country and sent it rolling down to the water. Too much wind to figure anything out. She let it blow. Let it chase away the stranger in the water. Let it whip around the tree. She’d be up in the branches, looking up at the sky. 

There was a fight waiting at home. A roaring father. A crying mother. And two worried brothers. One would hug her and not let go, the other would recite laws and crime stats. It’d be warm, safe, and predictable. 

“It’s hateful.”

All her life she had one goal. Become a lawyer and fight against the hateful biases of the masses to insure justice was duly served. One look at the jails could tell you that something wasn’t right, and she wanted to spend her life fixing it. One person at a time.

But now….

There was who she wanted to be, and who she was.

“It shouldn’t matter!”

Especially when she wasn’t sure. This whole year had been confusing. She wasn’t even sure when it had begun. It would have been easy to blame Reenie. She was the new element. Well, her and vomiting on her period. But that was too easy. Life was never so simple.

“Why does it have to be complicated? I doubt any of those other girls have to work this hard.”

Was it even complicated? She got riled up and had a tussle on a filthy coach with a punk. She wasn’t pregnant, hopefully she didn’t catch anything. Nothing about tonight would last.

An owl hooted.

“I can still go law school. I applied for grants and scholarships. I’ll work if I have to. Just-”  _ Let me have this one thing. _ “I don’t know who I am without it.” 

The first drops fell.

“What is even the point of life?”

One buckle was half undone from her shoe.

“I guess it’s time to go home,” she sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... there are just sometimes when you need to feel, and when you're young you avoid it. I'm not here to sell being queer as a happy, good thing. Just here to tell life.


	22. Summer Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zandy is grounded. Sophie and Ruby are eloping. Has anyone seen Zareen?

Even though she was soundly grounded, she was allowed to spend an hour at the senior class trip. A celebration on the last day of school for all the years spent in mandatory toil, and the beginning of a new phase. What better way to start adulthood than with cotton candy, face-painting and sneaking mustard kisses behind balloons.

Plywood booths slapped in hand-print neon daisies, a Ferris wheel to spy on the cracked roof of the school, and a clown that borrowed laughter in a bottle. A gay, sunshine day where all were infection with jubilation! 

“It’s too hot.” Zandra told no one. Four years in high school and the closest thing she had to a friend was the girl she had literature discussions with in English class two years in a row. So she wandered the booths until her disinterest overwhelmed her and sent her to a distant corner to lean and observe in order to find meaning in any of it. The whole world was changing, and they were having hot dog eating contests. 

“You were right Sophie! Hey Zandy! Zandy!”

Ruby and Sophie were practically hand in hand both grinning like fools in the spring of life, a pair of gumball rings on their left hands.

“Tootie Ruby? Would you get us girls a drink?”

“I’ll be back in a flash!” Ruby got a few yards away before she turned around and asked what Zandra wanted. With the order she ran off to leave the young women to lean against the wall.

“We’re leaving tomorrow. Buses to Boston. I start my new job in three weeks. Bookkeeper. It’s a duplex we’ll be sharing with an older couple. Ruby’s disgraced aunts. They made it up there, and have a car shop half an hour from the bay. If Ruby can learn to talk to people and hold her temper she can get started there. It’s far from ideal, but we’ll have each other, and that’s all we need to be happy.” She twisted the tin band.

Zandra snorted.

“ “All you need is love”. That’s a song, not a way to live. I couldn’t imagine throwing everything away on a teenage fling. Sure, you’ve had the test of time, but Sophie, you’re not kids anymore. Who knows who you’ll become as an adult? I’m glad you’re focused on getting set up, but the cost of living isn’t going to get any cheaper.”

“I don’t want to picture a future without my Ruby. And I can’t. I can’t express how much she means to me. The moon only glows because of the sun.”

“Even if it doesn’t glow it still pulls the sea. Sophie the things you say scare me.”

“Love isn’t scary with the right person.”

“I hope you’re right. I wish both of you all the best.”

“You too.” Ruby was bouncing back with the sodas. “Hot air balloons only soar when they let go of all the things holding them down. You might think on that.”

Now returned from her mission, Ruby excitedly told Zandra all about the trip to Boston and the plans to spend weekends on the beach racing each other in the water, and how she was going to learn carpentry just to build Sophie a rocking chair for her elderly knees. In her eagerness she tripped over her words, and kept running ahead until she was out of breath.

“That’s wonderful, Ruby! I’m happy for both of you. Just-Just take care of yourself. Okay?”

“I’m gonna fight off anyone and everyone who tries to mess with me and Sophie!” Fists ‘o fury and a few kicks flew through the air to Sophie’s delight.

“However will you sleep tonight?” Zandra joked, but the ladies blushed and slyly glanced at each other. “What?”

“I invited Ruby to a sleepover. Mother’s throwing a party. You’re welcomed to stop by, if you’re of the mind to.”

“Why wouldn’t I-?” 

“Sandy! Sis! Mom’s here!” And with that, she said goodbye to high school.

At home it was strangely calm. Only the high school was out early. 

“You have some mail on the counter,” her mother informed her, as she put away her things and pick up an apron. 

A thick yellow envelope was waiting with her name. Her eyes grew wide as she read it, and she leapt with a triumph. 

“I got in! I was accepted to De Mayo University! I can start this fall!”

Brothers rushed in with congratulatory, tearful embraces. A moment in a bubble. Until Zandra noticed someone missing.

“Mom?”

“I’m real proud of you honey, and you can take some classes at the community college, but you’re needed here. Your aunt is going to have a baby and she can’t take care of it right now, so we all need to pitch in. You’ll understand when you start your family.”

“But what if I don’t want to start a family? What if I want to start a career?”

“You’re young. You’ll change your mind.”

“Maybe I will! I can be a better mother if I have a job to support a family!”

“So now I’m not good mother?”

“Mom, I didn’t say that! I said  _ I _ could support  _ my _ family better with a job. I could afford to have more kids or send them all to college! I don’t want to tell them they’re best bet is to join the army and play soldier for a mad man with a bone to pick with Vietnam!”

“Don’t you bring your bleeding-heart, liberal beliefs in here! You, young people, have no idea how the world works! You think you can go off and live on the moon, but how will you eat?! It’s selfish!”

“Mom-” Apa tried to interject.

“No! Listen! Your brothers don’t have a choice-”

“Why not?!! Why can't they stay at home and raise their kids?! Why can’t they marry wealthy career women?! Why can’t they run off to Hawaii and live as bachelors with a bunch of natives?!”

“Zandra! Enough! You can go to your room until you can talk sensibly!”

“No! No! Mom!” She shook her head, glasses fogging up as she stepped away. “I  _ am _ speaking sense! You’re the one- You and dad are the ones who think things are going stay in the fifties! Women are going to do what they want because that’s their right! And men are too! God didn’t create Eve to cook in the Garden and Adam to toil in an office! They were equals commanded to as they please and we’re going to get there again! The Negros can vote! And man can walk on the moon! And by God I’ll fight so everyone can have a choice about what they do with their life!”

“You think you’re so smart! I have a college degree, look at all the good it did me! You think you can look down on me?”

“No, mom-”

“Don’t you “no, mom” me! I’ve had it with the disrespect towards me, and your father! You can go to your room or get out!”

“Fine!” Zandra grabbed her wallet, and ran out the door. She could hear her brother shouting after her and trying to plead with their mother, but if she look back she crumble. She ran all the way back to the car shop, but found no one, then she found a phone and looked up Pearl and ask if she knew where Zareen was, but no one answered. Panic started to set in. Then the phone rang. Thinking it was either Heaven or Hell she picked up.

“The gas station on Beth and Rose.”

“Sophie? How-? What-?” Whipping her head around she spotted someone waving from a window across the street.

“You better hurry. She left the fair twenty minutes after you.”

“Thank-”

“Go!” 

The phone swung like an abandoned swing. This was the most activity Zandra had ever done, but she was running for her life. More than that. Her identity. People dodged her like she was insane, but she never stopped. She had no guarantee she’d make it, and she knew it. 

Griffin

Ash

Yetts

Air couldn’t stay in her lungs anymore. She was past the point of collapse and moving on pure fear alone. 

_ One more! One more! _

She rounded the corner, saw the station, and ran heedless of traffic. If she’d died now, it’d be one less problem in the world.

There was an elderly couple filling up a rusted pick up truck, a hound dog chasing hares in it’s sleep, but no motorcycle. In desperation she tried the one thread she had left. 

“Excuse me!” She panted as she held herself up on the counter. “A blonde-! Did you- Was there a blonde girl here? Tall? Motorcycle?”

“Yeah. You just missed her.”

No one wants to break down. Certainly, no one wants to sink to the floor of a gas station and sob like an infant, broken in every sense of the word, pleading that the ground would swallow her whole. Concerned bystanders gathered awkward to find out how to help, but she was beyond it. This was an open grave with a mourning corpse.

Touch, on her shoulder. Violently, she pulled away to hide her face further, but she’d have no peace. Hands scooped her up by her underarms. Struggle and protest that she might, she couldn’t see through her salty glasses. She pushed them up, and took a breath.

“Reenie?” Not waiting for an answer, she latched on to her life saver. It seemed she was just destined to cry today. “I thought you left!”

“I am. I’ve got my bike packed. I just hit the can. What’s happen?!”

Zandy shook her head. “Let’s go.” It was a struggle to get to her feet. “Now! California! I don’t want to wait!” She pulled herself and Zareen towards the bike.

“You on the level?”

“No, and I never want to be again!” She leapt onto the back of the bike like a player sliding home. “Let’s go! Now!” 

“Okay! Okay! Just one thing!” Zareen disappeared into the store and returned with an aqua blue helmet and tossed it to her mate. “Keep that egghead of yours unscrambled. It’s already steaming. Dig?”

Thanks to the shorter hair, it fit perfectly. Now she smiled. 

“You have no idea, kitten! Now, are you going to stand there like a square or are we going to motor?”

The blonde threw back her head and barked out a laugh before climbing on, snuggling back against her new partner. 

“Babe, I’m going to teach you the meaning of motor.”

Grinning like a couple of fools, lost in their own little show, they peeled away for life the rest of the world will never know.

  
  
  
  


_ Epilogue _

“What do you mean, “find a cactus and squat,”?!”

“It’s Nevada! It’s a fucking litter box of Death! What were you expecting?! There’s no phones, toilets, or walls out here princess!”

“Did you even pack toilet paper?!”

……….. “I knew I forgot something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The great TP crisis of 2020 reaches back to the past. So our girls are all grown up and headed to the Golden Coast. Education has set us free! Hooray!

**Author's Note:**

> Like for skipping prep rallies! Like for cheerleaders! Like for Ruby wanting to be a knight and save her princess! And then, have sex with something, I guess, or not. I told you I'd get to this! It just took over a year. I've got stories for years, boys.


End file.
